Unwanted Immortal: No Happy Endings Exist
by TheBlankPageattheBackofaBook
Summary: He leaned into her face, attempting to kiss her. Saya moved her head and he only kissed her cheek. Saya's hands were trembling and powerless as they pressed against the wall behind her. He knew how to torment her. She was being touched by Phantom.
1. Beyond Darling's Slumber

Saya slit through her cocoon, her clothes dirty and bigger on her than before. Her ebony tresses were much longer too, but not as long as they should be. She tore away the remains of her cocoon as her eyes searched the tomb. There were no roses; no sign of her Chevalier's visiting.

_Saya, I love you_

Saya's head crooked upward and gaped at the stone ceiling of her tomb. She felt his claws around her body, a memory. Tears glistened on her face and shimmered in the darkness.

"I still remember..." she said aloud. She looked down, a dagger presented before her on ground. One of Hagi's, one he might have left behind? It was not from him, for he was dead. Amshel had struck his claw through him and then the balcony fell on them. Soon following that the missiles bombarded the opera house. There was no chance he was alive, unless there was blood he could have swilled to regenerate. If there was any sign of him here it was hitherto unseen.

"I will see you soon Hagi," Saya said, cinching the dagger and ambling out of her tomb. Her hair flowing in the air like a thick ebony veil.

* * *

"David!" Julia shouted. She was scurrying hastily toward him. She halted once in his presence and panted heavily. 

"I was down the hall Julia, no need to run," David responded. He sipped his coffee and looked somewhat amused.

"The surveillance camera in Saya's tomb...Saya...is awakening," Julia panted. David dropped his coffee and stood there wide-eyed.

"Are you sure? It's only been three years," David asked. They both ran to the surveillance room. They studied the screen that displayed Saya's tomb; the cocoon was in shreds with no Saya in sight. Beyond that, a somber path of light was visible and dispersed through the tomb.

"Where is she?" David asked. Julia reversed the tape. Julia and David observed as they watched her leaving and spoke her final words there.

_I will see you soon Hagi_

"Hagi? Isn't he dead?" Julia asked. David shook his head in uncertainty.

"We cannot be sure," David clarified. Of course, he knew it was a likely possibility he was dead.

"But they haven't found him anywhere, he must be alive somehow," Julia said, as she removed her glasses and looked at David.

"We must find Saya; there's no reason for an early awakening with this kind of control," David said, they ran out of the room. David was on his cell phone calling Saya's family and help.

_What could awake her prematurely without using blood? _Both thought.

* * *

Saya looked at the plants surrounding her. A song had been filling her head, musical notes fluttering into the air. She was near her tomb, surrounded by trees from the forest next to it. She leaned her head to the side, her hair falling with it. She gazed at a familiar shadow in astonishment, only knowing it was her imagination. Its arms moving, strumming the metallic strings of a violin-like instrument. 

_Has it really been thirty years, it doesn't feel like it has?_

The song got louder and louder, burning into her mind and penetrating her emotions until she cried. She clasped her hands over her ears, the dagger falling to the ground.

"Stop..." she cried, the song got louder. However it was not Diva's song, it was Hagi's. The one he favored the most and played on his cello whenever the violence abated.

"Stop..." she said, falling to her knees in anxiety. Her head fell forward, a shroud of shadows beneath her eyes and ebony hair obscuring her face. She eyes shut tightly, tears still cascading down her angst ravaged face.

"STOP!!" she shouted quite ailed. Her head shot upward and eyes shot open toward the sky. The song receded and she sat there, panting and weeping. Her eyes portrayed pain and the shadows beneath them only made her look ailing. The storm clouds came, blocking out much of the sun. _The clouds, same color as his eyes._ Saya thought as she stared at them. She collapsed to her side, mind frozen on the memory of Hagi's demise.

_I wish I could have told him that I...loved him too._

* * *

Now, before you say something about the word ailed, might I clarify; 

_Ailed_ is also used to describe a person's mental health just as well as physical health.


	2. Memories Don't Lie

They ran into Saya's tomb, traveling from hall to room and room to hall. What if Saya had lost control soon after she awakened? Would she butcher innocent lives again all for rage and sorrow? Squander her endowments as she did with her love? And then respite under the fortification of a Chevalier and cold stone walls?

"Saya isn't here," David said, holding his gun in his hands. Incase Saya lost control again he would have no choice but to use it. They all ran out searching the grounds as it began to rain.

* * *

Saya still lied there on the ground at her side. She was no longer crying, Hagi's death was incontrovertible. She held the dagger's blade to her cheek, resting on it. Admiring its metallic feel, how it reminded her of her blade. She let go of the blade as something came over her. She held her hands to her head; her finger nails digging into her scalp. But then she looked at her tremulous hands. Murderous hands. 

_These hands, my hands. The same hands that..._She couldn't finish the thought; she could feel herself clandestinely embracing something and yet killing it at the same time. Her hands had killed so many, this malign impingement came over her.

She knew these were the hands Hagi touched, that Hagi held and had up against his chest. The same hands that Hagi took her sword from. The same hands that she used to kill, hurt, and feed.

Familiar hands touched her shoulders, pulling her up. She gazed into the face of her brother, the world seemed clear again. She smiled, her hair falling back.

"Kai?" she asked, touching his face. She was not far from her tomb.

"You look so young," Saya said.

"You shouldn't have awoken yet, it's only been three years Saya. We were afraid you lost control again," Kai said as he helped her up and placed his jacket around her thin twitching shoulders. Something shivered against Saya's heart, feeding off it, bleeding it.

"Kai...Where's my Hagi?" Saya asked. _Please let memories lie, just this once. _Saya hoped


	3. Why Me?

Sitting on the hospital bed she gazed at the IV in her arm. She needed blood to assist in regenerating her powers. Her hair still burying her face in black tresses. Kai came in, a smile on his face to see his beloved sister safe. 

He sat down next to her and hugged her shoulders amorously, like a brother would do. Saya touched his arm in despair, a dejected gaze in her eyes.

"Kai, please, tell me where my Hagi is," Saya implored. Kai loosened his grasp on her and exhaled shamefully. Why did he have to tell her this? He looked into her eyes, trying not to focus on her emotional torment.

"Saya, Hagi's.." Kai hesitated to confess the truth to her.

"...body was never found. There was no sign of his returning," Kai said considerately, the crestfallen expression in Saya's eyes broke his heart. He felt something shivering against his heart too, remorse and penitence. If only he knew of how profound Saya's repentance was. She was culpable for so many deaths and Hagi's. The being she was and still is enamored with.

"You mean he's...he's dead?" Saya asked somewhat incredulously. Something stabbed her heart; bereavement. Kai pulled her in closer to succor her. Saya began to weep on his broad shoulders, heavy with pain. She had to cry, the shiver against her heart felt too intense to conceal. Her memories and guilt surged toward her inexorably; she knew she had to accept them. Saya pushed back from Kai's embrace. She needed to be strong; she couldn't dwell on the past.

"I-I don't understand then. Only Chevalier blood can make me remember," Saya clarified, staring up at him with those eyes. Kai touched Saya's face; there was a soft smile on her face.

"Julia and David are trying to find the source of your awakening. However, because you awoke early you are still able to remember," Kai said.

"Can, can you do me a favor..." Saya entreated in a whisper, not wanting to finish it. Yes she accepted that Hagi _might _be dead, but she did not want to believe it. Before her sleep she convinced herself that Hagi would come back or leave some sign to tell her he was alive. Instead, there was no sign and...She did not want to live knowing his death was her burden and fault.

"Yes," Kai said, grabbing her hands.

"I want you to take me to his grave. So I can say goodbye," Saya said.


	4. I Accept What Has Happened

"Did it work? Is she awake?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Yes, we hacked into the surveillance. She's awake; the first two pawns are in place. Now let's move the knight to get to the queen," _his_ associate answered. Gazing at the frozen screen that revealed Saya's alluring countenance.

"I thought we were planning to rule the world, not sit around and play chess?" Mr. Smith said sarcastically. His associate scowled at him and pressed a button, he spoke into a microphone.

"Clone 357, are you prepared to meet your bride?" he asked. A man with long ebony hair lifted his head, eyes overwhelmed with spiteful passion, and also a sign of dementia and isolation.

"I have always been ready to be with my Saya again, my soulmate born unwanted," Clone 357 spoke, gazing into the camera. His memories still there, amorous envy for _his_ Saya. This time he would have his revenge and satisfaction, and enough power to birth his furtive plans. Though this time he would not endeavor to kill_ his _Saya, he had other intentions in mind. He believed that if Saya had given him so much...then he would give her something precious.

"Mr. Smith, do you think he's ready? I mean we finally got the cloning process right but Saya is not weakened. She'll need months of stress and combat in order for her to be weak long enough for..." he was interrupted. A strong glare of light in Mr. Smith's glasses to openly give away his exasperation.

"Don't doubt me, prepare him and let him mess with Saya at first. His memories should allow him to know what is necessary. As soon as we see signs of near sleep we will let him. Then our plan is halfway complete, once we have the accurate DNA for the pure strain nothing will stop us," Mr. Smith said, walking away. His associate began to speak into the microphone again.

"We'll deliver the Chiroptera to Okinawa; it's your duty to awaken them. As they are under your control," he spoke into the micro as Clone 357 laughed; almost jeering at what his boss was ordering him.

* * *

Placing a rose on his grave her tears fell on the petals, as if dew. 

"I'm so sorry, Hagi, I hope you live well in the afterlife," Saya said. Kai said nothing. Saya settled into his arms, her arms at her sides. She remembered how much she loved Hagi, how much she wanted him by her side forever. She knew Hagi was still with her, in her heart and memories.

"I don't want to accept it, but I know I have to," Saya said in a whisper, shutting her eyes desperate not to cry.

It began to rain again, but Kai gave no dispute in taking Saya home. It was too risky to ride his motorcycle and Saya did not want to take a car. So they walked home. Kai prepared her a warm meal and tea, he and Saya ate together. They talked about what had happened. Saya asked about the twins, Kai told her that they were well, but at a friend's house currently. He had also mentioned that LouLou had succumb to _Thorn_ and died. Saya gave her condolences and bowed her head in respect for the dead.

Afterwards Saya lay in her bed to preserve her strength.

She remembered the feeling of her sword in her hands, saying it must end with her. But Kai, literally punching Hagi and then asking if he loved Saya, talked sense into Hagi. More rather he divulged it and that foolish truth is what obligated Hagi to break the promise.

He told her to live and then took the blade. She could still remember the feel of his lips against hers and the feeling of his claws around her body. She would forever live to his last wish; she would live.

_You don't have to fight anymore_

How Hagi said that she was his everything and fought for her. For her love? He was so real, beautiful and passionate. How he held her, kissed her, and protected her as loyal servant who secretly yearned for her love. Saya had given her his love too late, and now he was dead without knowing her true feelings. Nonetheless, by living, she would show Hagi her feelings for his wishes; she would prove her love as he watched her from above.

She slid the blade from its sheath, sliding it over her wrist. But, not the sharp edges or sides, the flat facets.

"Hagi, I'll live...for you..." she closed her eyes and cried more. She left her home, not telling Kai of her plans. Only that she needed to be alone for a while. Maybe there, she could see him playing his cello in the streets again.


	5. I'm Losing My Mind, Save Me

Okay, first I'd like to thank all my reviewers (including the flamers) for being so kind and considerate for my feelings/ helping me out.

* * *

She gazed at the sky, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She's walking near her tomb, wishing for amnesia as the rain came. Unlike her previous sleep she remembered everything. Even the one memory that pained her the most. The memory still in her head. The feeling of his arms and lips warmly inside her skin. 

A cold shiver ran down her back as she remembered the manner in which he unintentionally breathed down her neck. He protected her, gave her strength and solace, he gave her blood; his blood. Another death because of her, at least now on one else would suffer.

She tried to find the sun, hidden behind the clouds. The clouds were like his eyes, tranquil and only portraying necessary emotions. She opened her arms, feeling the rain. Unintentionally, she smiled and felt like she was dancing with the sky's tears. Then, this craving; the same one she felt earlier that day. This urge, she wanted blood.

Her head pounding, she's running through the forest. Flashes of Vietnam flooded into mind. Trees, there are trees all around her. Her body trembling; she could feel her humanity melting away, her once reflection cascading away.

"Hagi...help..." she begged; she knows that she's losing control. But why now? She knows she needs his blood to hold her sway over herself.

"Forgive me..." she begged. She panted; an angry yell escaped her lips, her teeth clenched together. The dagger felt colder and murderous in her hand. Her eyes a smoldering scarlet_. Blood, I want blood._ She craned her neck and swiveled her head, searching for her prey. A murmur from a far distance provoked her.

_I have found my first kill_

A little boy is playing in the mud. She tried to fight the urge deep within herself. However the yearning to kill overtook her and controlled her body. She ran toward the boy, holding the dagger high above her head. She felt the ground pull away from beneath, a force pulling her up. The rain felt colder on her skin. She wriggled violently in her captor's arms. Then she was forced down against the ground. She was still wriggling violently; yelling and crying in rage and sorrow.

A force came against her mouth, pouring salvation into her body. Her grip on reality seemed to come back and stabilize. Blood is awakening her, she did not know whose blood but it was working. The craving diminished and her bloodlust receded. The anger and sorrow gone.

Blood gave both of her a life, blood just saved Saya she wants to be.


	6. Those Demonic Hands, Those Slate Eyes

"Is Saya alright?" Shouted Kai as he ran after the hospital bed. Julia stopped him from following as they ran through the infirmary doors. Her hand flat on his chest.

"Kai, Saya will be fine. She just lost control and nearly killed someone," Julia said calmly, trying to succor him as much as she would Saya.

"But what happened?" Kai asked audaciously. Julia looked down at the floor, not wanting to inform Kai.

"We were told she lost control. We're checking to see if she's stabilized," Julia confessed shamefully, she knew Saya would somehow lose control and felt guilty that she released Saya.

"Who told you this?" Kai asked.

"Kai, Hagi told us," Julia said. Kai stared at her, overwhelmed.

* * *

Hagi entered the room when the nurses left after doing all they could. His Chiropteran hand was unswathed and his tresses untied. He stroked her left arm with his Chiropteran hand and smiled. He had not seen her for years, but he dreamt about her in hibernation. He had dreamt about her _to die for_ smile and shimmering eyes. He dreamt of her for so long. He loved the feeling of her plush skin. 

Saya slumbered in pain. Experiencing the limited options of life. Hagi touched her face and her eyes settled from moving and became still. Her color soon returned and she no longer looked like the livid apparition of a once life. At least he knew she would not die, as long as he was here to solace and mend her wounds.

He wiped the desiccated tears from Saya's face, admiring the smoothness of her complexion. She was so beautiful, but so laden with duties to protect the human race. She asked for no compensation, nothing. All she wanted was to rid the world of Diva and end it. To protect strangers and beloveds, for decades, she decided to forgo her dreams and desires. Even abstaining herself from love and humanity, turning to isolation and battle for the answer to bliss.

Her slender fingers twitched as she awakened, her eyes shot open and the pupils widening. Hagi backed away into the shadows, not wanting her to see the unhealed scars on his face. He knew Saya would take the blame upon herself. He did not want to cause her pain, though it was her wish to be unhappy. She looked around hastily with her eyes, missing Hagi. She perceived the beat of the heart monitor.

"Hagi..." Saya whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Saya," Hagi said, Saya heeded, tears frozen in her eyes. Her attention came to a shadow, the same shadow she imagined and suffered from earlier that day.

"Hagi?" Saya asked. Hagi nodded his head. Saya removed the covers and ambled toward him but stopped when he started to speak.

"No, Saya, don't came any closer. I do not want you to see my face," Hagi said. Saya looked at him with an overwhelming expression in her eyes. This expression looked so innate with her, so natural with her beauty.

"Please, I have to see more than your eyes. I beg of you, let me know this is not a dream," Saya said, tears running down her face. Hagi stepped out of the shadows as she commanded.

"Oh...Hagi," Saya said with repentance. There were scars on his face; though none interfered with how gorgeous he was, they reminded Saya of what she had done. One was across his cheek, going from the edge of his mouth to his eye. The second scar was over his lips in a white line. The other narrowed across under his jaw to his cheek bone and shown as scathed flesh.

"When the missiles hit I was plunged deep into the ground. I had very little strength left, so, my mind had to put itself into hibernation with my body at work. But, I barely had any blood left; it only healed what was necessary during my hibernation. And because of the blood loss it took nearly three years to heal and sustain blood production. These scars will remain with me longer," Hagi confessed. Saya ran into his arms and hugged him.

"I don't care, you're alive, and I can't believe it. They told me you were dead!" Saya cried in joy as she tried to touch Hagi's face. Instead, her Chevalier grabbed her wrists gently, forcing them down onto his chest. However, that didn't stop Saya; she stood up on her toes and kissed Hagi tenderly. Then kissed each scar individually and settled in his arms. She kissed him as if she was healing him with her passion to be with him, despite anything.

"Hagi, why didn't you come to my awakening?" Saya asked. Hagi looked down at her.

"I did not awake from my hibernation until a few days ago. When I sensed an early awakening I got here as fast as I could. I knew that if I didn't come to give you my blood you'd lose control a while after awakening," Hagi told her.

"I-I'm just glad you're here. I thought you were dead," Saya said. Hagi stroked her hair with his Chiropteran hand; he had been favoring that one lately.

"Nankurunaisah Saya, nankurunaisah." Hagi solaced, pulling Saya closer into his arms.

_Hold me one last time with those demonic hands_


	7. It Begins Once More, One Warrior

She woke up in Hagi's arms the next morning; of course he was awake, gazing down at her with those sole eyes. Those peerless eyes, slate eyes; there were so many ways to describe them. No, they had _not _made love as you would assume. Instead, Saya found comfort in Hagi's arms and fell asleep in them. So, as Hagi walked her over to the bed she woke up and kissed him, pulling him to her side so she could caress his face and neck with her lips and fingers. Hagi had done a little bit of the same to her, but only by Saya's consent. And as Saya grew sleepy he held her body closer like a blanket and watched her slumber.

"We will have to cut that hair," Hagi said, in somewhat a teasing voice. Saya smiled softly like a little girl who just got a new teddy bear. Indeed Saya's hair had grown fast in three years, a little past her waist.

"I kind of like my hair this way. Though a trim would be nice," Saya said, Hagi nodded his head in agreement. Kai entered, three children at his side. The kids looked scared of Hagi, seeing that he was wearing all black and had scars on his face. Hell, Hagi could pass to be the Son of Satan if his eyes and face were so apathetic.

"Hagi?" Kai said as he walked up to him in amazement.

"I must be hallucinating or something," Kai said. The children ran up to Saya and asked who the man was.

"His name is Hagi, and I love him," Saya confessed, smiling at Hagi and he returned the favor.

"I must be delirious," Kai joked as he walked over to Saya with a bag of food in his hands.

"Saya, this is Julia's and David's son, Mathew. And these are our nieces, Hakumei and Getsuei," Kai introduced them. The twins jumped up on the bed and hugged Saya.

"So this is auntie Saya?" Hakumei said. Saya looked at their faces, despair came upon her heart. Tears formed in her eyes, but did not flow downward.

"Auntie Saya, why are you crying?" Getsuei asked.

"You look so much like Riku, both of you," Saya said as she hugged them both.

"It's so good to see you smile again," Kai said, and then he looked up at Hagi.

_I wanted to see you smile._

Julia walked in the room, shame and despair in her eyes. Mathew hugged his mother's waist and let out an elated yell.

"Kai, could you and your guests leave. I have some bad news for Saya," Julia said. Kai looked concerned but by Julia's authority he and the children left. Julia sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Saya, when you woke up yesterday it altered your activity rate. Not only that but your late loss of control damaged your brain benignly. Thirty years of sleep for three years of activity would be promised. However, with the damage that allowed you to stay awake and from the blood work I saw that your body can only sustain a little over three months of activity at the present time because of the premature awakening and brain damage," Julia said. Saya grabbed her blanket. She did not want to sleep so soon, she had just gotten Hagi back and everything shred of happiness she left behind. Now she would have to give it up again.

"What about the enzyme? Can't I get that?" Saya asked.

"You can, but that is not the bad news. Chiropterans were sighted last night. No one was killed but it frightened the town. Saya, forgive us all. We don't want to cause you more pain," Julia said, trying to touch Saya's hand but Hagi stopped her. He grabbed Saya's hand with his Chiropteran hand.

"Saya, this is your choice now. I promised that you did not need to fight, only you can change that," Hagi said. Saya looked up and walked out of her bed, Hagi assisting her.

"I have no choice, I need to fight," Saya said. Hate in her eyes and they glowed like embers and scarlet as if reflecting hellfire.


	8. Enamored With Death, Phantom

She pulled on her black attire; she had grown quite accustomed to it. She zipped it up and then turned to Hagi. She held out her hand. Now that it was nightfall she and Hagi could hunt for Chiroptera.

"Hagi, sword," Saya said, Hagi tossed her the sword. She removed it from its sheath and gazed at her reflection on it. Her eyes; a strong luminous scarlet portraying envy. They walked outside into the darkness, Saya's eyes searing through the blackness and divulged just red malice. For some reason she had a covert to tear out those eyes when she saw their reflection. She was fighting again, the one thing she wanted to banish from her life and never consider it again. Those eyes witnessed as she mercilessly dispatched both mortals and monsters.

They walked to her tomb; most likely Chiropterans would be there. After all, they were trying to dispatch her in an indisposed state.

* * *

"Clone 357 is in Okinawa, soon Saya will do battle at all ends fall," Mr. Smith's associate said. 

"Good, now all Clone 357 must do is father a child. Or shall I say _Phantom _must father a child," Mr. Smith said, walking away maliciously laughing. Then a phone rang and Mr. Smith answered it.

"Ah, hello Agent Karel...What?...That's wonderful news...Tell me of anymore information...And if you can we need more blood...Alright, goodbye," Mr. Smith hung up and looked at his associate.

"Great news," he started.

* * *

"No Chiropterans, Hagi, we might as well search the city," Saya said as they walked out of her tomb. Suddenly she halted and her eyes glowed like the moon on a lunar eclipse. 

"Something isn't right..." she said, staring into nothingness.

"Saya!" Phantom shouted, appearing at the top of the steps in his whole specter drama attire. Saya lifted her sword to a combat pose, looking quite incensed.

"Phantom, I thought I killed you?!" Saya questioned irately, cinching her sword's hilt tighter.

"I'm so glad I can see you again, with different intentions. Beloved Saya, my soulmate born unwanted," Phantom said as a dozen Chiropterans appeared behind him in blue streams. He held his sway over them and ordered them to stay in place until he commanded them. Most looked twice as big as Hagi.

"Come Saya, let's dance!" Phantom said. The Chiropterans all went for Hagi, he deflected their hits as best as he could. But, with every blow they seemed to get stronger and more formidable.

"HAGI!" Saya shouted as a claw went through his stomach. And yet he still fought as his wounds healed up. They fought in a pool of blood. She ran towards him, endeavoring to assist but Phantom flew down in front of her. He placed a hand on her cheek, leaning into her face.

"Where do you think you're going on such a lovely evening? We're supposed to dance," Phantom said contemptuously and lunged his claw at Saya's torso. Saya blocked with her sword, only hearing the clang of her sword against his skin.

"What?" Saya said, wondering why the sword did not slice into his flesh.

"Like it? I can harden my skin to an amour exoskeleton. Of course, I'll make it soft when we meet again," Phantom said as he pushed her back. She slid back on her heels, still holding the sword in her hands. She ran her hand across the blade; its cold metallic feel iced her skin as the blood ran into its carvings. She ran at Phantom, clutching the sword deftly, but he deflected her hits. He appeared behind her and grasped her arms with his one claw. He broke her wrists; Saya's sword fell to the ground. Phantom used his free hand to grabb Saya's neck and force her head in front of his. So he could whisper in her ear the passions he would perform.

"Do you remember that night on farm? Much like then, I am mad with passion and my passion yearns to know you. I will have my revenge and _our_ wish will come true," Phantom asked disdainfully, breaking her wrists even more by twisting them behind her. Saya screamed in pain as bone splinters pierced her flesh from the inside out. Blood distilled into her palm and down her fingers.

"Now, very soon, that wish will come true," Phantom said, throwing her to the ground. Her bones cracking as they mended themselves. Now that Hagi's blood was inside her system her Chiropteran endowments were awakened and functioning properly. Phantom pulled her up into his arms, gazing into her face and staring into her eyes.

"I hope next time we will have time to finish our dance, alone," Phantom teased. He laughed maliciously and then flew off. His Chiropteran soldiers following him. Hagi helped Saya up.

"How did he come back?" Saya asked, picking up her blade and gazing at the squandered blood.


	9. Problems Deepen, Uncontroled Lust

"I don't understand, how could he have returned? His flesh was crystallized," Saya said, leaning against the wall as Julia stuck a needle in her arm.

"Some scientists have found a way to reanimate hardened flesh. Now hold still, if the enzyme isn't injected into your bloodstream properly it could cause damage to your abilities," Julia said and she injected her with the fluid. Then watched as Saya's cut healed. Julia threw the needle away.

"Saya, the enzyme will keep you from going into another sleep but you will have your moments of fatigue. When you feel tired rest, it means the enzyme is working to increase your strength," Julia said and then smiled at Saya. Saya nodded her head.

"Do you think scientist at Cing Fleche brought him back? No wait, Cing Fleche went out of business," Saya said stupidly.

"I don't know honestly. But when you meet another Chiropteran bring me a blood sample. Maybe then I can find its creators," Julia said and Saya nodded her head in obedience. A woman walked in with Hakumei and Getsuei.

"Sorry Julia, they wouldn't stay in their seats for the blood transfusions. They said they want Saya to be there," she said somewhat nervously.

"Oh, Saya, this is my assistant Karel from Red Shield. She helps me out with blood transfusions. We've had to study the twins' blood carefully to stop their long sleeps," Julia said, Saya walked up to them.

"I'll go with them to their blood transfusions, come on girls," Saya said taking there hands. Hagi, who was in the waiting room walked up to them and followed.

"Hagi, when you were in hibernation were you aware of any changes in your environment?" Saya asked, maybe some scientists took something from Hagi's body in order to create the new breed of Chiroptera. Hagi shook his head; Saya looked somewhat disappointed and disgruntled.

* * *

With Saya in the room Karel could barely sneak some blood from the viles, trembling hands placed them in her pockets. 

"Auntie Saya? Do you really _love_ Hagi?" Hakumei asked, an overwhelmed expression came over Karel's face but she keep it hidden behind her long brunette hair. Saya looked at Hagi; who just looked at her calmly like he always would. Saya smiled at Hakumei and simply replied;

"It's not polite to ask someone about _their _personal affairs," with emphasis on _their_.

Suddenly the world went hazy and Saya nearly fell out of her seat, only to have Hagi catch her.

"Saya," Hagi said. She grasped his shoulders feebly, staring into his eyes. She touched his cheek as an effort to reassure him.

"It's nothing, just a side-effect of the enzyme. Fatigue means its working," Saya said as Hagi helped her up. Saya fell into his arms again, this time limbs more feeble than before. She grasped his shoulders; trying to stand. Hagi pulled her into his arms, her body up against him.

"What's going on?" Saya asked as Hagi wrapped his arms tighter around her. Her blood coursing through her veins hastily like the highway on Sunday. Her heartbeat increasing, and then it skipped a beat. Perhaps the enzyme was working too well? Few minutes passed before she was capable of moving her limbs again, her hands came to Hagi's chest.

"I'm fine," Saya said before Hagi could ask if she was alright.

* * *

"Clone 357, come in," Mr. Smith said. 

"What?" Phantom said, somewhat annoyed as he picked up the walkie-talkie.

"Have you found Saya yet?" Mr. Smith asked, Phantom chuckled impishly.

"She and I are going to have much fun next time we meet," Phantom assured him.

"We received news that Saya's activity rate has dropped because of her early awakening, thanks to our chip. The plans can come earlier. Proceed hastily if you must but don't underestimate her. We need that DNA, no machine or genetic engineering can create the DNA we need. Only natural conception," Mr. Smith.

"What makes you think I will hesitate; the taste of the forbidden fruit is tempting. How can I resist when my lust is growing so heated?" Phantom said in a mocking tone. Mr. Smith chuckled.

"That is why we chose you; this is why we bought your company's remaining cloning devices!" he laughed, somewhat amused.

"Proceed carefully, natural purity is something that is rarely given," Mr. Smith ended as the signal faded. Phantom had a mischievous expression on his face.

"Saya, soon you will be mine." Phantom said, gazing at sky. When nightfall arrives, he will meet her again.


	10. Phantom Returns, What of the Future?

Nightfall soon came and helicopters landed in the forest. Karel, in a long black jacket skulked through the forest, trying her best to not be perceived. She arrived in a clearing where two men where standing in front of a helicopter.

"Mr. Smith, Mr. James," she greeted, ambling up to them. She showed them the viles of blood and handed them to Mr. Smith who placed them in a steel suitcase.

"A little less than needed but it should do. Now tell me more about this Saya? Did she show any more signs of weakness?" Mr. Smith asked.

"She's blindingly attractive, Clone 357 will have much fun with her tonight," Karel teased and then chuckled.

"Agent Karel.." Mr. Smith said petulantly.

"Sorry. Anyhow, Julia started her on an enzyme that will make her activity rate longer. But it also has increased her fatigue," Karel said. Mr. Smith looked contented with the knowledge.

"Good, good. Anything else?" he asked.

"Yes, she's in love with her Chevalier. But who wouldn't be? He's drop dead gorgeous!" Karel chortled.

"I have no time for such idle affairs. Sayonara Karel, arigato." Mr. Smith said as he and Mr. James entered the helicopter and took off.

* * *

Saya looked at the window; it was a crescent moon tonight. It reminded her of the first time she had met the Phantom. He lunged at her, gazing at her with his one seen eye and searching her body. Him smiling wickedly with excitement. Trying to grab her with his claws and hurt her. Then there was the blue rose; an alleged indication of his affection. 

"Hagi," Saya said as she looked to the side.

"Do you ever think about _our _future together?" Saya asked. Hagi had no reply, but in his mind he begged for a future with Saya. With beautiful daughters and perpetual bliss; the fragrance of roses dancing in the wind. A little light for a man who was apathetically sullen and supposedly dark.

Saya leaned against the window sill; another moment of fatigue. Her eyes shut and quivered and her knees wobbling. Hagi walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She touched his Chiropteran hand and looked up at him.

"Do you...?" she asked as their faces neared her fatigue diminishing. Their lips lightly touching until the Phantom shouted her name. She grabbed her blade and ran down the stairs, Hagi and Kai following. This time she would kill him. They came outside, seeing Phantom and his Chiropteran army/ twelve Chiropterans.

"Saya, I come to you tonight burning with desire. I trust soon you will know what my passion for you feels like," Phantom said. Saya growled and motioned her sword. The Chiropterans spread and ran at them, Phantom just standing there looking amused. Saya sliced her palm into her sword, it streamed with blood.

The Chiropterans' skin was much harder; making it impossible for her to stab them. However, by accident she stabbed one in the eye and it crystallized. She wiped its blood from her sword and placed the tissue in Kai's hands.

"Kai, get the sample to Julia," Saya said, dodging another Chiropteran.

"But..." Kai started.

"NOW!" Saya said, her eyes glowing red with rage and sorrow. Kai had no question and ran; he knew the blood sample was vital. Moreover, delivering it was all he could do at this point. Saya stabbed another in the eye and it crystallized.

"Hagi! The eye! Stab them in the eye!" Saya shouted as Hagi threw his daggers at them. Unluckily, one Chiropteran threw Saya into the nearest alley and she hit garbage cans. Her sword was lost.

"You won't need your sword Saya, you won't need much of anything tonight," Phantom said. She swiveled her head, trying to find him. Suddenly a blue stream appeared behind her and her arms in his grasp. His lips near her neck, as if he was about to drink her blood as the most delectable thing he laid eyes on. And in his eyes, Saya was the most terrifyingly beautiful titan he had ever seen.

"I'm so excited Saya, finally you and I can be alone. But not here, somewhere where your Chevalier can't find us," Phantom said. His cheek nuzzling up against hers as he broke her arms and then threw her to the ground. The fatigue came over her again as her bones started to heal. The enzyme was trying to maintain her strength as she was healing.

Phantom's hand transformed into his Chiropteran hand, shooting red spikes at Hagi. Hagi dodged most of them but one went right through his heart and the other through his stomach. Blood dripped from his mouth as he began to lose consciousness. With his damaged heart his body was prone to hemorrhaging like crazy and his healing would hastily slow.

"Don't get up, I'll take care of Saya tonight," Phantom said.

He ran into the alley. As he exited he flew into the night sky, carrying an indisposed Saya in his arms.


	11. I'll Be Yours Tonight

WOW! You people really love my story. Normally people flame my stories and tell me I'm stupid and worthless. Thank you all for your support! I LOVE YOU ALL! In a platonic way that is, don't want to freak you all out. LOL!

Soon all the pieces in my story will come together. It's all relevant; her awakening, the dagger, Hakumei's and Getsuei's blood, the impregnation, Carl being cloned, etc,. It's all part of one diabolical plan!

But, I want you guys to find the plot of the story_  
_

* * *

_How hard is it to find an isolated place? _Phantom thought. Saya weak in his arms. He was still in his human form, when he was cloned from reanimated DNA Mr. Smith and Mr. James altered some of his abilities and gave him bat wings to use in human form. Necessary changes in his body, though he was not the only clone.

Finally he spotted what looked like a derelict warehouse and landed. Placing Saya on the floor, noticing she was sleeping.

"I need you awake. I want to feel you squirm as I touch you," Phantom said, grabbing her shoulder and crushing it. Saya's eyes opened and she screamed in pain. She grasped her shoulder and felt the bones move as it healed. She turned to her side, whimpering and biting her lip. When she opened her eyes she slid away.

"Phantom," she said with impassive anger as her eyes flared red. Phantom neared her, pulling her up by her hair.

"Finally, I can have you all to myself," Phantom said, grabbing her; trying to tear away her clothes. But she slapped him and ran behind a wall of highly stacked wooden crates. She panted, trying not to make a sound.

"Saya, you're making this much more difficult than this has to be," his voice echoed. Saya pressed her body against the wooden crates.

"I know where you are Saya. I can smell the sweat dripping down the back of your neck," Phantom intimidated. Saya crouched down, gazing at her torn attire. She spotted a broken pipe near her and picked it up; she sliced her hand into its edges and it streamed with her blood. She saw his shadow before the crates and ran toward him. She yelled in anger, holding the pipe above her head. However, Phantom was astute and grabbed the pipe. Saya backed away in with frustration in her eyes. Why was she hesitating?

"Always so eager, you never take the time to think do you?" he said, breaking the pipe in half. He eyed Saya; amorously leering at her and this consumed Saya in anger. Saya ran at him, endeavoring to fight him with her own hands but Phantom grabbed her right wrist. She flung her other fist at him but he grabbed her left wrist too. She struggled to escape but his grasp was too strong; as was his fortitude to have her. He threw her against the wall. As Saya stood up he neared her and smirked.

"I came to dance," he said evilly. He untied his cape and it fell to the ground beneath him. His remaining clothes almost immediately following; Saya's eyes trembled in fear at the sight of naked flesh. Saya's face trembled, her body froze. He was nearly on top of her, Saya had to run. She knew what her enemy had in mind and she did not want her innocence stolen by someone she did not love.

"NO!" Saya screamed and ran. However, Phantom grabbed her arms, pulling her back. His body neared hers, enough for his silky hair to caress her face. Saya flinched at the unintentional caress; for Phantom began to stoke her hair as he pushed her back.

He pushed her back up against the wall, retaining so much pressure against her that he could feel her bones tremble. His hands came to her face, that same depraved thrilled smirk on his face. His breathing heavy and flesh heated with passion. He leaned into her face, attempting to kiss her. Saya moved her head and he only kissed her cheek. Saya's hands were trembling and powerless as they pressed against the wall behind her. He knew how to torment her.

She was being touched by an enemy; by Phantom! She was going to be raped and she could not allow that. Phantom's fingers gently pressed against her flesh (harder); her cheeks were wet with tears. Her enemy looked directly into her eyes; examining the fear they trembled with. He smiled softly and kept his eyes locked with hers.

"Don't be afraid, Saya," by this time his thumb was stroking her cheekbone. His eyes grew soft, somewhat, but were still dominate with obsession and desire.

"I _will _be yours," Phantom whispered derisively.

Saya trembled, trying to think of ways to escape him, but he kept her pinned. Phantom would make sure that she had no way of escaping. So that she'd be his for tonight...Perhaps, always _his. _He didn't remove his mask; all the more reason to hurt Saya. He mocked her with an impish grin. He chuckled softly and moved his mouth near hers. Saya's lips were trembling. When his lips softly touched hers, Saya flinched and her lips were gone from his.

Phantom recalled that night (as Saya denied his lips) on the farm, when he came after Saya to drink all her blood so they'd both die. But, as he bit down into her neck, Saya shouted she had people to protect and that she was not alone. He was so hurt and thought no one would love him. But, when he was cloned, he realized that he, too, was not alone. People needed him, and in return he would be given all he wanted. He had to have Saya, and if Saya did not love him then he make her feel so much pain until she came to him with anticipation.

He mocked her with an impish chuckle, his eyes closing as his mouth neared hers. He forced his lips on hers, his fingers stroking her hair in the process. His lips were dry and soft; but somewhat gentle against Saya's warm soft lips. But then, after a few gentle kisses he became more aggressive and lustful. He unzipped her dress, his right hand wandering underneath it and touching her chest as he started unbuttoning her yellow halter shirt.

His skin was cold and smooth, and the way he caressed her felt so unchaste and evil.

"No! Stop! Please STOP! STOP! I DON'T WANT TO!" Saya screamed and tried to get away. Her entreats soon diminished to sobs of defeat and pain. Phantom pinned her to the ground, he began to tear away her underclothes and dress to caress her skin tastelessy. Saya struggled to escape but it was no use; he was much stronger than her. He was injuring her and loving her at the same time, her body grew weak and angry, but she still had to fight.

"Shh, tonight is our grand performance," he whispered evilly in his ear. Saya kicked and punched and screamed but it was no use. Phantom pressed against her hard, his lips trailing the lining of her collar bones. Saya's body was completely bare in the next few minutes, her clothes in shreds all around her. Her enemy on top of her; succeeding in parting her legs and restraining her arms successfully. He would be the first man she'd ever been with and his scent would always be in her skin. True, Saya had been alive for over a 100 years, but, she had never invited her Chevalier to lay with her. For she believed that sex was worthless in her quest for vengeance, thus, she remained quite abstinent.

His fingers left bruises where he grabbed her; mainly on the shoulders, thighs, and breasts. He left bite marks, too, but none were deep enough to make her bleed. He kissed her, panting and heavy with amorous passion. His lips moved downward, to her neck and his position on her adjusted. He was preparing to sow his seed inside her.

"NO!...NO!" Saya screamed before he bite deeply into her lips. He only wanted a taste, and he allowed the blood to stream from his mouth so he would not crystallize. With that satisfaction he thrust through her barriers; breaking her and causing hr to scream with everything in her. Tears burst from her eyes, her neck craning back as his fingers coming along her breasts and sliding down her ribs. Feeling and admiring, knowing that this action alone caused Saya greater pain then anything else would. Before he started to rock against her trembling form; wriggle and rock. He moaned rather loudly as Saya squirmed; trying to escape. He grabbed her wrists and his lips pressed against her earlobe, he began to nibble down her ear to her neck. Nothing could describe the pleasure Saya was giving him, not even Diva had granted him such pleasure. Saya began to squirm and her enemy moaned again. Saya whimpered and she cried out again;

"Please...stop..."

Her voice dwindling away against the loudness of his moans.

"Shh, I am yours tonight," he whispered softly in her ear in an almost solacing manner, his lips pressed against her neck. His hips wriggle a little as she squirmed and she feels him warm inside of her. Saya tried to pretend that she was somewhere else, _with_ someone else. But nothing could stop the excruciating pain that shot from her groin as he began to thrust hard, and harder, and faster, and faster. The minutes turned to hours as he touched her and continued to abuse her. She knew that was his hand on her inner thigh as he held her arms above her head with the other. He let her virginal blood drip down her parted bent legs as she wept and he cleaned the drops before bringing it to his lips to taste her virginity. And with it still on his lips he kissed her and forced her to taste her stolen innocence.

He finally released her arms and she clawed into his back as his thrusts became even more painful. He held her hips in place, to keep her from squirming. She was so tight, her walls raw and bleeding with warm, not to mention fresh, virginal blood. He moaned louder as he intensified not only his thrusts but his movement as well as touched. He sucked her breasts until raw, bloody marks were left. He gnawed at her neck until it was splotched and red, the sight cut through his body orgasmically: her bruised, bleeding lips, her wrist were enchained with purple, and her knees pleading at his whim allowing his to feel the scars her had left between her legs. He pressed his cock further into her; hitting that sweet spot so warm as the blood spilled so passionately onto the ground. He threw his head back, it was too much to hand. Black bruises were made as he clutched her hips powerfully.

"SAYA!" he spilled his seed into her. The warm sin preparing to take life within her. But he did not stop there, he would make her to enjoy this.

_Please let it be over soon_

In complete disbelief of what was happening Saya left her body; waiting for him to finish.


	12. Have Mercy, It's Okay To Cry

"Hagi! Where's Saya?!" Kai asked as he ran up to Hagi, who was indisposed at the moment. With a spike through his heart he couldn't heal because there was no blood flow to his body. His heart was too damaged.

"Oh no..." Kai got out his cellphone and dialed the number for an ambulance. When they arrived at the hospital the he was told that the spike had to be surgically removed, which would take about two to four hours. Kai left soon after Hagi was sent to surgery; in search of Saya.

_Damn it! What would Phantom want with Saya if he wants to kill her?!_ Kai shouted in his mind. He searched the town for a long time, it was nearing eleven o'clock and he started his search at nine. His cellphone rang.

"Hagi is alright, his condition is stable and I started him on a blood drip. He should be fully healed by morning. Have you found Saya yet?" Julia asked.

"No, I've searched almost the entire city. The only place left is the abandoned warehouse at the end of the city," Kai said, concern in his voice.

"Good, go there," Julia said with concern.

"I'm on it, just call me if Saya arrives there," Kai said.

"Hai Kai." Julia said before hanging up. He got on his motorcycle and sped down the roads, there wasn't a moment to lose.

* * *

She lie there; crying on the floor. Her body bare and injured. Phantom placed his mask over his eyes just as he finished getting dressed. Saya pressed her hands over her mouth and screamed painfully. Phantom had raped her, and just to torture her, he took his time. He said he would be gentle...that is if Saya didn't struggle. But, Saya did, and it had been more traumatizing than watching all of her friends and family die. 

"I rather enjoyed this little liaison; we should do this again sometime. Don't you agree?" Phantom teased. He neared her again and began to caress her hair. He leaned down and he whispered in her ear:

"I know you loved it,"

Saya squeaked and trembled, not wanting more. She had never felt so helpless and weak. She never had intercourse before, she never thought it about before this night. And when she thought about it, all she wanted was to escape and save her virtue. Instead, her innocence, her virtue was stolen by evil and molded into pain. Suddenly, the sound of a door slamming open was heard. A man with red hair ran in with a gun. Phantom stood up and turned to the man.

Kai, it was Kai! He was not hesitant, he wanted to get Saya back and he wanted answers. He pointed his gun at Phantom and he smirked. Did Kai not see the being behind him?

"You bastard! Where's Saya?!" Kai shouted angrily. He could not bear losing another beloved to the ravenous and malicious claws of the Chiropterans. He did not want to see that happen to Saya...He did not want to see her innocent and fatal blood be spilt. It would bring so much pain and suffering. For blood was merciless...

He ran at Phantom, but was thrown aside. He opened his eyes, he was not too far from where Phantom was standing. His heart was suddenly stricken with grief. The sight was unbearable...

"How dare you...Saya?" Kai whimpered. He tried to lift his gun up to shoot Phantom but his enemy stepped on his hand; retaining pressure on it so he couldn't lift his weapon. His gun was useless now. Phantom began to chuckled. Kai dropped his gun and looked at Saya. She was bare; hugging her legs and crying her heart out. Her hair covered her face, which bore a depressing and pitiful expression. For Kai did not want to see her tears...Phantom grasped his own shoulder and smirked; recalling the memory when Saya had sliced off his arm. How generous her heart was to him then, how passionate she was back then. He squeezed his shoulder, chuckled evilly, and then he began to speak.

"Such a generous Queen she is, giving away all she held dear. So, I decided to repay her with something I hold dear..." he chuckled.

"By stealing something of hers. I finally know why the garden is forbidden. Such delicious fruit. So tempting to taste," Phantom said. Phantom jumped into the air and disappeared.

Saya had always thought her first time would be with Hagi; by candle light. But not like this; in a cold dark place and being forced to have sexual intercourse with an absolute psycho. She could still feel him against her; raping her and kissing her face and neck. She hoped he would not return to her again with the same intention.

"Saya!" Kai yelled before began to run toward her.

"Saya!" Kai ran toward her, placing his jacket over her bare body. She held her hands over her mouth and cried, trying to make the feel of Phantom's lips leave.

"Please Saya, please say something," Kai said, feeling he had only caused more pain. She leaned against him, crying her heart out.

"Oh Kai, help me," Saya begged.

* * *

Saya lie in a hospital bed, food presented to her but she did not want to eat. She was mortifying herself, trying to starve the pain. Kai grabbed her hand but she pulled it away, still crying. 

"Saya, you'll feel much better if you talk about..." Kai was interrupted.

"Kai! Phantom raped me! He raped me! I begged him to stop...And he-he-he..." Saya cried with tears in her eyes. Kai hugged her and let her cry in his arms. Kai cried for her and told her it was alright to cry. He told her that Phantom would not to go unpunished for doing such a terrible thing to his sister.

"I promise, he will pay." Kai said, holding her tighter than he ever had before.

* * *

"Clone 357, is it done?" Mr. Smith asked, talking into the walkie-talkie. 

"She and I had a wonderful time together. To think she is that beautiful and yet no man has touched her until this night," Phantom mocked. He recalled how lovely it felt when he touched Saya's flesh passionately. He loved how tremulous her lips were against his; how frightened and pained she was when he made love to her.

"Good, now all we must wait for is a sign of pregnancy. You know what to do if she isn't," Mr. Smith said.

"I will enjoy doing it again." Phantom said, before hanging up.

_Indeed, I will enjoy doing it again._

* * *

I'm a merciless little bitch aren't I? Come on, be honest...This derived from my sick-twisted imagination. I'M INSANE! LMAO!  



	13. The Truth

"How is she doing?" Julia asked Kai, who was outside Saya's room. Saya told Kai that she wanted to be alone, she wanted to cry alone. How he hated to leave Saya alone, he wanted to support her. But she yelled at him and demanded that she be left alone. He felt as if he could almost feel her tears on his face.

"Not so good, she could be pregnant with twins for all we know," Kai said in a concerned tone. He felt a tear form in his eye, he wiped it away. He had to be strong for Saya so that she would rise again. So that she would smile again.

"We have worse problems at the moment," Julia said, somewhat ashamed for saying that. Kai looked at her with anger. He grasped her shoulders and almost fiercely shook her and yelled at her.

"Saya was raped! How can you say there are worse problems?! A fucking psycho lunatic stole her virginity and possibly impregnated her! How can you say there are worse problems?!" Kai yelled. Waving his arms in fury and distress as he released Julia. He punched the wall and let out a sob. He slapped his hand over his mouth, trying not to cry.

No, not again...

He whimpered in his mind. First he lost Riku and now Saya would forever be scarred...He should've been there. He took the blame upon himself. Julia touched his shoulder, Kai looked at her and wiped the tears away from his face.

"Kai, the blood that you gave me to analyze. It's Hakumei's and Getsuei's blood, it's their blood cloned," Julia said. Kai's eyes widened.

"But...How? No one has ever been near the children for blood. Only you and...Karel," Kai's voice slowed down.

"Karel?" Julia said. They looked at each other for a moment and ran to Julia's office.

* * *

Kai pushed Karel up against the wall. 

"Tell us! Are you working for Phantom?!" Kai yelled. Karel began to cry, she knew she was going to die either way.

"Please don't hurt me. All I wanted was to make Mr. Smith proud of his step-daughter," Karel begged, Kai threw her to the ground. Looking as if he was about to hound her but Julia grabbed Kai's shoulders.

"We'll call David and tell him to bring over Lewis. Red Shield has a traitor," Julia said and was about to dial David's number when Karel begged.

"No! I'll tell you everything. Please, just let me go free!" Karel begged as she grabbed Kai's feet and cried. She began to speak.

"A few years back Mr. Smith and Mr. James bought Cing Fleche's remaining cloning devices. He found crystallized pieces of the Phantom and traces of Saya's blood in him. He cloned Carl in a futile attempt to fuse his DNA with Saya's blood. But it was no use. No engineering could build a Chiropteran immune to Saya's blood. After we finally got the cloning process right I was sent as a spy; to get Hakumei's and Getsuei's blood. To create a stronger breed of Chiropteran.

"But Mr. Smith wasn't satisfied. He wanted power and control, so he designed a chip and placed it in a dagger. I placed it in Saya's tomb after they blocked out the surveillance signals. When he turned the chip on it sent off waves that woke Saya up. That's when we sent Phantom and his army after her. To impregnate her with his spawn so that we'd have the proper DNA for a pure breed of Chiroptera, that's all I know," Karel confessed, wiping tears from her face.

"I'm still calling David," Julia said. Kai grabbed Karel, who was scared and crying for her life.

"Please, I told you everything you needed to know!" Karel begged, knowing it was worthless.

* * *

Saya watched through the hospital window as a black van took Karel away. 

"Saya, Phantom...doing what he did to you was no personal intention. If you are pregnant we have to keep the children out of his reach. Saya..." Julia said. Saya fell to ground and began to cry again. She covered her mouth and began to whimper, her tears staining her clothes.

"Please, I just want to go home and forget this night." Saya begged. This night would be unforgettable.


	14. Masquerade, Conceal Tears In the Hollow

The next morning Saya woke up to find Hagi at her side sitting in a chair. She punched his chest and cried with anger.

"Where were you?! How could you just stay behind and let him do that to me?! How could you?!" Saya cried as Hagi grabbed her and pulled her up against his chest to let her cry. Her heart was pounding and her breathing heavy. She never cried like this before, not even after she was told Hagi was dead.

"Saya, Phantom will pay for touching you. I promise I will not give up until I see his blood on my hands," Hagi promised, he looked as if he was also about to cry. There has never been a situation quite somber as this one. When he awoke, fully healed, Julia told him of the news. That Saya was raped and could possibly bearing Phantom's seed.

And of...The plans.

Exhaustion manifested under Saya's eyes because she had not slept well that entire night. She did not want to have nightmares of what happened.

"I always wanted my first time to be with you," Saya confessed, how long would it be before the sorrow was completely drained from her eyes?

* * *

"I don't understand how they could have blocked out the signal. There were no signs of a virus or anything. Maybe they just stopped the power from going to camera," Julia said, typing. 

"All that matters is that we know why Phantom is here and of this Mr. Smith guy's plans," David said.

"Do you think she'll recover? Any unnecessary trauma on a possible fetus could damage it, and kill it. Phantom would come after her again, we have to protect her," Julia said.

"I know, but we can't let our guard down either. We'll have to bring Saya, Hagi, Kai and the twins to Red Shield head quarters. We have no other option," David said, Julia nodded her head.

"I'll call her tonight and tell Saya the news. Let her rest for a little while after she gets home," Julia said, David nodded his head.

"What if she is pregnant?" David asked.

"I scanned her uterus ad ovaries last night; it's still too early to see any sign of pregnancy. Nonetheless, there are some pre-existing stages of pregnancy," Julia said. David eyes widened a bit, his posture stiffened.

"What do you mean?" David asked. Julia typed something into her computer and turned the screen to David. It showed the scans of Saya's uterus and ovaries. Next to the scans were blood-tests and whatnot.

"Her estrogen levels have peaked, like she's in heat. Her uterus has also had some mild swelling," Julia told him.

"I see, but couldn't those be effects from the rape? After all, according to Joel's Diary, she was a virgin before this night. Saya's body was sure to found some pleasure. Is that possible?" David asked.

"Possibly, when Chiropterans mate it doesn't matter if it is consensual or not. Diva's impregnation and Saya's hormone tests prove this, either way, a pregnant Queen is a likely result. But we won't know for sure until we'll be able to see what's inside her womb," Julia said, sipping her coffee and begging for Saya not to be with child.

She knew that one of Diva's Chevalier's had to be her lover. It was by blood that it was true. Phantom had made himself Saya's lover.

* * *

That afternoon Saya left the hospital, with Hagi's arm around her waist; trying to make her feel safe. The entire car ride home she was silent and eyes wide open as if gaping at nothing. Her skin even looked paler and eyes so hollow and ailing. When they arrived home Saya ran out of the car and into the bathroom. 

You could hear her taking a hot shower.

* * *

The water scalding her skin in a soothing way. She ran her fingers over her scalp and through her hair. She scrubbed her body clean, ever since last night she felt like a dirty little girl. She didn't want to be beautiful; she didn't want her blood, her pain, or even her past and family. Now she wished Hagi had killed her like he promised, maybe then she would have never undergone such terrible affliction. 

She undertook an allegiance the day she liberated Diva. She undertook pain, she undertook bleeding, and she undertook...She undertook something even unknown to her. That shiver came against her heart again, this time in a rave of emotions she couldn't apprehend.

She sat there in the bathtub, eyes closed. Not wanting to look at flesh Phantom defiled of its virtue. She could still feel the sting of bruises that healed instantly. The feel of Phantom's skin and body against her own.

The water beating on her, once again another flawless masquerade to secrete her tears.


	15. Preparental Thoughts

She lie in her bed, the towel still in around her body. She didn't want to look at her body, to see what? The places where bruises once formed from angry hands? No, she didn't want to see that. But she knew she had to, she couldn't stroll around in nothing but a towel. She pulled on her underwear and full body covering attire; not wanting to show off any of her limbs.

"_Get off me!" she begged; both their bodies bare. Pressure against her body, holding her down against her will. Angry fingers against her ribcage, bruises from angry hands. Cold, sadistic lips against her lips, stopping her from screaming for help._

She fell to the ground, holding her face in her hands. She whimpered and released her unshed tears.

"Saya, David is here," Hagi said as he entered her room.

"Hagi...please. Why do these kind of things keep happening to me?!" Saya cried, Hagi hugged her. The only thing he could do now was solace her. He took the blame over himself. If wasn't so terribly injured he might have been able to save Saya from being raped. He might have saved her the bruises and pain; he could have saved her virtue.

But, now her body and mind were both plagued by rape and trauma.

"Hagi, why do things like this keep happening?" Saya asked, placing her head against his shoulder. Hagi rubbed her back, trying to physically solace her.

"I don't want to feel anymore pain," Saya said.

_But I know what must be done._

* * *

The helicopter ride would take many hours. Saya, who felt consumed by fatigue, leaned against Hagi and fell asleep. She squirmed in her slumber, recalling the night before. It wasn't until she felt someone shaking her that she woke up. It was Hagi; he pulled her up against his chest and let her weep. He stroked her hair; trying to succor her. 

"I want to kill him so bad. I want to make him suffer and beg for mercy. Just like he did to me!" Saya cried. Phantom had coveted her body, coveted her virtue. He coveted her happiness and in time Saya would know if he had sown a seed in her womb.

* * *

Soon after landing they all reported to the kitchen. Saya, whose stomach growled from hunger, finally decided to eat. If she was pregnant, which she hoped she was not, she would be her children's only source if nutrition and oxygen. An abortion was simply out of the question. She would never hurt her children. Deep down, she knew she thanked her enemy for the creatures that could be growing in her womb. And in a sick way, she cherished the seed...

She didn't mind that she might a pregnant; she minded what the Phantom did to her. _His_ spawn or not she was going to keep her children, and protect them. She would never leave them; she would care for them and cherish them. She would not let her children pursue the same destiny that she and Diva shared.

She would never leave what was a part of her even it was from the most obscene demon to ever mar the planet.


	16. There Will Be No Such Sacrifice

It has been a little over one week but it was still too early to tell if Saya was pregnant. It was too early for morning sickness and her body seemed to be as it always was. Alas, she had not gotten her period.

"Saya, here is a pregnancy test. Take it tonight after you shower," Julia said in a considerate voice. Saya held the test in her hands. She tried not to remember when her enemy had made love to her; how cruel and painful it was. She tried not to cry but a a few tears shed from her eyes. She suppressed them and looked up at Julia.

"Julia, if I am pregnant...What exactly do we do after my children are born? If I have to stop taking the enzyme than I'll go into another long sleep and I will be unable to protect my children," Saya said in a considerate tone. Saya set a hand on her stomach, unable to feel the most subtle form of life. Julia touched Saya's hand.

"Saya, everything will be fine. Red Shield will never let anything happen to your children. I'll try and make an enzyme that won't hurt the fetus, if you are pregnant," Julia promised. Saya softly smiled at Julia. She was grateful to have such friends and family to support her. She was so fortunate to have the life she had. She hoped she would never take it for granted.

"Thanks," Saya said. She walked out of the medical and down the hall. She placed the pregnancy in her room under her pillow. She collapsed onto the bed and wept. Why was she being victimized? Why was it that she was punished for all the good things she had done? Sure, blood was shed, but that was personal sacrifice.

Everything she once had was sacrificed for the better future of humanity.

She hoped her children would not be a part of that sacrifice.

* * *

Dinner was short that evening. Saya enjoyed a bowl of soup with a side serving of white rice. She also had seconds like she always would. Immediately after that she took a shower and dried her body. She took the pregnancy test, staring at it eagerly and hoped it would say negative. 

_Two pink lines._

"Positive..." Saya whispered with a trifle of sadness in her voice._ That sick, sick bastard!_ She yelled in her mind. She ran to Julia's office and slammed open the door. There were tears in her eyes.

"Julia, it said positive," Saya wept. Julia hugged Saya, trying to comfort her. But Saya pulled back her embrace and wiped her tears; beginning to resilience.

"No..." she whimpered.

"...I can't be weak. I must fight and make sure my offspring has a Chiropteranless future. Just like Hakumei and Getsuei have," Saya promised. She held her hands over her stomach. She began to whimper but fought back the tears and let out an angry growl. Her eyes shot open and they glowed a violent, enraged crimson.

_By the sword and by blood...I pledge my allegiance._

* * *

That night Saya couldn't sleep, even with Hagi there keeping her safe. She told Hagi to stay where he was unless he sensed something was wrong. Saya wanted to be alone. She was on the deck, looking out at the sea. The ocean never ends; it will always stay beautiful and start anew whenever a piece of it dies. 

Like her; she would never die, she would age but remain beautiful. She would be filled with wonder and enchantments. She would be like the sea; endless and always moving...And perhaps incessantly fighting and losing control. Just like the sea, _just _like the sea.

"Hey Saya," Kai said as he walked up to her. He could not sleep either; knowing that Saya was bearing Phantom's spawn.

"Hey Kai," Saya said somewhat in a dejected voice.

"Julia told me the...news," Kai said, somewhat ashamed.

"It's alright. I don't care that I'm pregnant, I will continue to fight. I will build a future for my children just like you did with Diva's. I will kill Phantom and whoever he is working for," Saya promised; anger and sadness in her voice. Kai touched her shoulder.

"You don't always have to be so strong. When you feel like crying; cry," Kai said. For someone in his early twenties he was wise and was a path of guidance. After what he has been through one would learn a few things here and there.

"If I am not strong I can't fight. Kai, promise me that if _I_ don't make it out alive...You'll take care of _my_ children. Promise me," Saya said. Kai looked at her rather disappointed but obliged. How could Saya say she would not live? Saya had fought for so long; protected. And if he had gotten to Saya sooner that night maybe he could have saved her. He felt as if he owed Saya something, and if that is what Saya wished then so be it.

_The battle is not finished_

"I promise." Kai pledged.


	17. Discussions And A Lost Chevalier

-Mid-Morning-

"Mr. Smith, we still haven't any news of Saya's pregnancy. With Karel disinclined as our emissary there is no other way to know if Saya is pregnant," Mr. James said as they both walked down the halls of their facility.

"Don't you think I know that? Unless we send more of our Chiroptera to Okinawa she will keep hiding. She will return to her home to fight and Clone 357 will find out the rest," Mr. Smith said.

"Excellent idea sir. And what of the other clones? Clone 273, 154, and 352; are they ready to obey their new master?" Mr. James asked.

"Send Clone 273 and 352. Clone 154 will have to stay behind; useful he may be but his feelings will get in the way of our mission," Mr. Smith said.

"Yes sir, I'll send your commands to level one," Mr. James said before bowing his head in respect and walking away. Mr. Smith talked into the microphone on a door that said C154.

"Clone 154, how are you doing today?" Mr. Smith teased. A man with undulated blond hair and astounding attractiveness gazed up at his 'creator.' He had been confided in this prison for God knows how long. He lost track of the days since he was brought back and given a code name. Since the implant in his brain was able to kill him if he didn't comply he had no choice but to stay put.

"I know what Phantom did to Saya; I will make him pay," Clone 154 promised. Mr. Smith laughed at his remark.

"Temper temper now. You'll never come out of that cage with that attitude. In fact with that attitude you deserve to be punished," Mr. Smith teased wryly before walking away, nonchalant about the hate in Clone 154's jade eyes.

* * *

Saya was still asleep in her bed, Hagi by her side in a chair. He touched her hand, Saya's fingers curled beneath her palm. Hagi sensed her displeasure and pulled his hand back and Saya's displeasure relented. Her fingers spread out again, if she was having a nightmare or a blissful dream; he did not know. 

"Hagi..." she whispered as her eyes opened a trifle.

"I'm sorry I blamed you for that night..." she apologized before drifting back into a silent slumber. Was she able to resilience yet? He did not know; he knew that he loved her and would never let anyone else hurt her the way Phantom did. He knew Saya has always been strong; she's always strong even at her weakest moments.

"I accept your apology," Hagi whispered, placing a soft kiss on Saya's forehead.

"Hagi..." she whispered in her slumber. Despite all pain and sorrow, love is the most pleasurable ache one can bear. Her eyes opened and she placed a hand on her stomach. She stretched and let out a soft groan.

"What time is it?" Saya asked as she sat up.

"A few minutes before breakfast," Hagi replied. It was not a definite answer but Saya seemed satisfied. She touched her stomach again.

"I still can't tell if my babies are moving or not. But I know they're there, I just can't feel them," Saya said. She grabbed Hagi's hand and placed it over her stomach, her hand over Hagi's.

"Do you feel anything?" Saya asked; Hagi shook his head calmly and removed his hand from her stomach.

"Despite my babies being Phantom's spawn..." Saya said, tears forming in her eyes. Tears of pain and yet some trace of delight for her pregnancy.

"...I will never leave them behind. I will love my babies," Saya said, fingers trailing against her stomach.

"And...Deep down...It hurts to confess, but..." she wrapped her arms around her stomach and tears began to shed from eyes. She looked at her Chevalier, hoping he would not be angered with her word.

"...I thank him for these children," she cried. She turned her gaze from Hagi to the wall. She could almost hear Phantom calling to her, telling her that he'll be with her again soon.

* * *

Following breakfast Saya walked with Kai and the twins around the boat. It was a tepid day out and the sun didn't shine too bright. The ocean rippled lively and calm; humming a beat anyone could sing to. 

"You'll never catch me!" Hakumei yelled as her twin chased her. They were playing tag. They laughed and giggled and had much fun. Just like a three year olds should.

"Don't run too fast or you'll hurt yourself!" Kai warned them fatherly. They nodded their heads in obedience and continued their game.

"When are they due?" Kai asked, placing a hand on Saya's stomach. Saya touched his hand and smiled.

"Julia isn't sure. I could give birth today or in ten years," Saya clarified.

"I just hope they aren't hurt when they are born," Saya said, removing Kai's hand from her stomach. Hakumei and Getsuei ran up to Saya, inquisitiveness in their eyes. They were such happy little children, she hoped her children would grow up with such happiness. She did not want her children to know the same affliction she knew. And if they did, she would have herself to blame.

"Auntie Saya, who's your baby's daddy?" they asked in unison. Saya tilted her head toward the ground and stared at it with anger and pain.

"Hakumei, Getsuei, don't be rude. Saya's gone through a very tough time," Kai told them.

"We're sorry Auntie Saya," they apologized in unison. Saya looked at them with tears in her eyes.

"I'm...I'm going to take a nap." Saya said and then she walked away.


	18. Two Chevaliers Given to Another

Saya shot up from her nightmare. Sweat dripped down her forehead in small quantities. Her skin shivered cold and bones trembling. She hugged her knees and wept. Another lurid flashback of_ that _night. The night Phantom coveted her body and sown a seed inside her. Though she felt that the impregnation wasn't the only intention he had in mind.

Seeing as he was lonely and demented!

At the farm he came to her "mad with passion" and attempted to kill both her and himself. He told her that she was all he had left since Diva was to leave him behind. Since Diva did not give him her love. After she sliced her katana through herself and into his flesh, Solomon told her that he was purely lonely. He told her that Phantom anticipated that she was the same way. That she was completely isolated.

However...They were entirely different. They both suffered from diverse solitude; and yet from the same battle and creature. They both suffered pain and hate that derived from the same creature. The same creature that took everything from them. Their compassions and beloved family and friends; they were so mutual it was unbelievable. And yet they were so different. How could Saya bear a part of him and not understand him? It seemed like a maternal obligation to know the reason why.

"Solomon..." She whispered. Her pride made Chevalier; Solomon made himself her Chevalier without her blood; only with incentive fortitude. Was he deceased too? She had not seen him since the night she killed James. Solomon was actually one of the sane people who were enamored with her, even though in a selfish manner. He wanted to grant her every wish and make her happy, like Hagi. Only Solomon desired to live with her and keep her for himself. Perhaps even adore her enough for her to bear his children.

And to be quite frank she'd rather bear Solomon's children than bear Phantom's. Instead of bearing their children she wanted to bear Hagi's...Hagi's children. Hagi and Saya could have beautiful together. And there would no dispute between them before lovemaking because they already loved each other enough. Although, it was unfeasible. Hagi and Saya could not have children, despite if Saya was still a virgin.

Only a Chevalier of her sister's blood could impregnate her. And that was exactly what Carl did instead of killing her like his passion guided him to.

However, through all that...

She loved Hagi...With all her heart and soul.

* * *

-Okinawa- 

Helicopters landed in the forest near Saya's tomb. Two men were released from a steel container; one with lurid skin and the other with dark skin. Both with malice and a trifle confusion in their eyes.

"Amshel, James," Phantom chuckled as he clapped his hands; very dramatic for someone in his attire.

"Carl," both said in unison. They knew they were clones, but yet to know why and why they were brought back.

"Who did you expect? Diva? She has died by Saya's blade, you both obey me now," Phantom said as he glowered and set a hand on his chest. Indicating himself as 'master'. Amshel's and James's eyes glowed red from their Chiropteran imbuement. Apparently, they were sent to Okinawa unordered and ignorant.

"What makes you believe that? If we are here we are to kill Saya for killing our Queen," Amshel said as this beeping filled both his and James's ears. Phantom chuckled wryly and flourished his arms dramatically.

"You hear that beeping in your head? There's an implant in your brain as well as in mine. It contains cloned traces of Saya's blood. With one word I can have that implant explode and you'd crystallize in seconds. Now, are you ready to obey?" Phantom intimidated. By fear and obligation Amshel and James bent down on one knee and tilted their heads in reverence.

"Yes, Carl. We will comply," Amshel said with anger.

"Excellent, now let me fill you in on the past events and our future preparations. Did I tell you that Saya could be bearing my children?" he stated as a dozen Chiroptera exited from the steel container.


	19. Leaving Safety, Where Is Their Father?

Saya sat in the kitchen; sipping some tea and eating a chicken salad. The news was on.

_Just this morning there was murder. A young female victim named Karasu Suzuki. She was found in an alley completely drained of blood and appeared to have several bite marks and gashes in her body. Authorities say..._

Saya turned off the news and lowered her head as if she was pondering about something.

_No matter how much Phantom has hurt me I can't hide from him forever. However...I vow to never tell him or let him know of my pregnancy._ Saya thought. Flashes of that night barraged her mind and tears flowed down her cheeks. She gripped the counter; once again trying to sway anger. Nevertheless her fury and sorrow got too strong for her to repress so she swung her arms about in a rave of anger and grief. She knocked over pans and pots; crying in anger and sorrow. That is when Hagi got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around her. She wriggled in anger; begging for control over her emotions.

But, that shiver...that incessant shiver against her heart. It leaked into her soul and perpetually pained her. Even when she was happy it reminds her of the past. Not of just _that_ night but of many nights before that. When she lies in bed and ponders about the carnage and strangers' encumbers. The many nights she lies alone next to no one because she mortified herself of humanity and love countless decades ago.

She ceased her wriggling and her limbs went limp, she had given up fighting the pain. The tears glistened on her face; she wrapped her arms around Hagi's waist.

"Hagi...Thank you," she thanked. Saya walked away and went to her room. There she took a shower and pondered about her offspring's future. What if things didn't turn out like she planned? What if Phantom...WHAT IF?! _What if _were the words that haunted her head and discretion

There was really no way to anticipate the future, only to let it come and see what had been sewn in time's fabric.

* * *

"Saya, I'm sorry but we cannot allow you to return to Okinawa, not in your condition," David clarified. Saya rolled her eyes and looked at Julia. 

"Julia has made an enzyme that won't harm the child and I will be at fullest strength. I have to kill Phantom. I was born to rid the world of Chiroptera and that is what I shall do!" Saya protested. David exhaled.

"Julia, is this truth about the enzyme?" David asked.

"Yes, but it won't work to its full potential because of the fetus," Julia warned him and then Saya glared at her with frustration.

"I don't care! Phantom will kill everyone on that island just to get to me! I cannot allow that to happen...Even in death!" Saya yelled as she gripped David's collar, pulling him close to her face.

"Promise me that you won't get killed," David said.

"Why would Phantom kill the woman who's bearing his children?" Saya asked as she released David and set both hands on her stomach.

_Did I just say 'his children?'_

_His children? What shall I tell them of her father?_

* * *

They were prepared to leave before dusk. They flew to Okinawa a few minutes after dusk to assure that they were astute. Much like Phantom and the Chiroptera they landed in the forest near their tomb. The little children were last to exit to ensure their safety if any Chiroptera arrived sporadically. 

"Mommy, why are we back in Oh-Kee-Naw-Wa?" Mathew asked with curiosity as he squeezed his mother's hand. Julia just smiled at him and did not answer; he was too young to know.

"You should leave; go back to your homes. Hagi and I have to search the city for anything strange. Chiropterans may be conspicuous but they hide well, just like Forest," Saya said with a tad of irony, gripping with the handle of her sword with anger.

"Let's go," she said with impassive rage. She and Hagi disappeared into the forest. Not knowing the predicament they were walking into.


	20. No! I Won't Let You!

The night grew chilly as they wandered the forest. They were even provoked by the littlest liveliness of the trees. A chill ran up Saya's spine; like cold fingers caressing her backbone.

"Saya!" Phantom shouted, they looked up. Nearly two dozen creatures were placed in the trees.

"Phantom," she impassively said as she slid her sword from its sheath and streamed it with her blood.

"It's so good to see you again. After our little affair I never thought I'd see you again," Phantom teased. Tears streamed from Saya's eyes, though her face and voice remained impassive. Phantom and the creatures jumped down in front of them, remaining in their place like skulking wolves ready to approach their prey. Phantom neared first, that same smirk on his face and his eyes amorously leering at Saya. The soreness between her legs returned but she did not let that interfere with what she had to do.

"Let's dance!" he shouted and the creatures pervaded the path. They attacked. Saya stabbed the Chiropterans in the eye; seeing as it was their soft point. However, as she was about to strike her third prey hands came to her waist and pulled her against a tree.

"Saya," he said.

"Amshel?" Saya asked. She motioned her sword upward to strike him but her grabbed it and threw it aside.

"Saya!" Hagi shouted but more Chiropteran's surrounded him and he had to fight.

"It's a shame Carl had all the fun while James and I were away. I would have enjoyed it better," Amshel teased as he grabbed her shoulders and threw her into the arms of Phantom. She lifted her fists; intending to fight.

"This place is too public, let's go somewhere else to dance," Phantom said as he grabbed her wrists and twisted it behind her. Her pulled her into his arms and flew off; Saya struggling in his arms. Hagi ran out from the mob of Chiropterans but Amshel and James struck him down and the remaining Chiropterans fought him again. He appears to be unwillingly occupied at the moment.

* * *

"Let me GO!" Saya struggled. Phantom threw her down onto the ground and she slid away. Phantom neared her, her hand came over a small rock. She threw it at Phantom but it hit him with no effect. 

"You've played your games now leave me alone!" Saya shouted as she got up and ran. But then, unexpectedly she felt emotionally paralyzed. She backed herself up against a tree and couldn't move. Just looking at Phantom made her want to cry her heart out and die. She was paralyzed in fear. She turned her head and closed her eyes.

She felt a light pressure against her body, a warm breath on her cheek and hands on her upper arms. Phantom cupped his claw under Saya's chin and forcing her to look into his eyes as he removed his mask. His hands came to her stomach. Saya grabbed his hands and tried to force them away but he was too strong. He looked at her quite satisfied and impishly as he pressed his hands against her stomach.

"My darling Saya is bearing my children!" he shouted, almost merrily. Pulling Saya into his arms and twirling in circles. He really is a psycho.

"Get off me you crazy son of a-!" Saya was cut off when Phantom kissed her. She punched him but he just grabbed her hand and forced her arms behind her back. Saya pushed her lips together to try and prevent him from deepening the kiss. His lips did not depart, instead they swiveled over her mouth with passion; trying to gain access to Saya's mouth. He bit her lower lip a few times and the pressure against Saya's mouth increased. Phantom released her arms and his hands wandering up Saya's back and to the back of her head. He pulled her hair; pulling her head back and finally ending the kiss. However he began planting kisses on her neck.

Each kiss was like poison burning into her skin. It hurt Saya and made her afraid of what would happen next. She groaned in struggle and tried to push him away. But he pulled her hair harder and kissed her hard. She could almost feel his fangs against her skin.

"Get away from ME!" Saya yelled and pushed him away. Lust and passion lurid in Phantom's eyes; he wants more. Saya backed away as he neared; this powerful force came between them. Hagi! Hagi jumped between them.

"Always ruining the party when you were not invited," Phantom said, placing his mask over his eyes. He looked at Saya.

"Saya, I will come for you again. I look forward to making you my Queen," Phantom said and then he flew away into trees. Saya looked at Hagi; he was all blood-spattered with gashes in his flesh.

"Hagi!" he shouted as he collapsed. He had lost a lot of blood; there wasn't enough for him to heal. She turned him over and used one of his daggers to incise a crimson slit into her palm. She swilled all the blood she could into her mouth. She pressed her mouth against Hagi's and held him close; pouring the blood into his mouth. When she felt the blood was drained from her mouth and in Hagi's system she ended the kiss and held him close as his wounds healed.

"Thank you," he whispered, stroking her hair feebly. She held him close and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you and I will not let you die." Saya alleged. Little did she know of Phantom in the trees, watching with jealousy and hatred.


	21. Phantom's and Saya's Plans

"This is just great; now he knows of your pregnancy," David said somewhat annoyed with a smug _you should have listened to me_ tone. Saya looked down at ground.

"All he wants from me is the child and my hand. The attacks will stop in the present time and when I give birth I'll just have to relocate somewhere where he can't find me and Hagi. We _have _to relocate. Red Shield is too obvious, maybe Russia or France," Saya said, holding her hands over her stomach. Julia looked at David and set a hand on his shoulder. David pondered about this for a moment.

"Question is where? Where would we relocate you and Hagi? We would also have to relocate Kai and the twins too so Phantom and his Chiropterans don't get to you," David said and then he pondered for another moment.

"America. We have links in America too. I'll make a few calls," David said.

"Thank you David," Saya said. Little did they all know of who was in America.

* * *

"Excellent news," Phantom started; speaking into the walkie-talkie. 

"Saya is bearing my children. The first time was a success," Phantom said, somewhat disappointed he couldn't spend another few hours with Saya. After all, Saya was a _beautiful demon,_ in Phantom's eyes, demons are soulmates when they meet. He had made love to Saya and granted her the beautiful creatures inside her womb. He wanted another taste of his soulmate, give her more and take more.

"All is going well," Mr. Smith said before he hung up. Phantom turned to Amshel and James.

"It's a shame that I won't require your assistance any longer. But, if my plans go well, all will be ours. First, lets rid Saya of her Chevalier," Phantom said contemptuously. Saya's Chevalier would not get in his way of making Saya his bride. He would have Saya, willingly, in his bed even if it meant...Killing his own children.


	22. Thoughts and Truths

Could you people help me out with the purple prose? Some tell me I have too much detail and some PM me telling me I have too little detail. It's very confusing so just tell me what I need to take out and put in. Because, I'm listening to your advice.

It would mean a lot, thanks!

* * *

Six weeks passed since Saya was impregnated with Phantom's spawn. It had manifested itself to others by morning sickness and unusual cravings. Though Saya's stomach was still flat, with her behavior, even a stranger could tell she was pregnant. 

"What does the ultrasound show?" Saya asked as she looked at Julia.

"Twins, Saya. You have twins," Julia said. Saya grinned with some trace of delight and shame.

"Does-does everything seem okay?" Saya asked concernedly.

"Yes, everything seems fine," Julia said, giving Saya a cloth to wipe the substance off her stomach.

"When do you think they're due? I mean Diva's children were born in a few months after the average pregnancy rate," Saya said with a trifle of irony. Julia touched Saya's stomach.

"You're only seven weeks into gestation, however, seeing as you aren't like ordinary girls you might deliver earlier or later than supposed," Julia said.

"Thanks Julia. Oh and how has the relocating plan going?" Saya asked.

"Red Shield won't allow it. They believe that the U.S government might catch on, seeing as its linked to everything," Julia said, sitting down in a chair and removing her glasses. Saya looked somewhat disappointed, but, she thanked Julia for the help and left.

"What did she say?" Hagi asked as Saya exited the room.

"Twins," Saya said. She felt like crying now, and not just because of the mood swings. They could not relocate; Phantom could come to her anytime after she'd given birth and hurt her again. Or, even worse, take her children away. Though Phantom considered them _their_ children.

_He will never be a father to these children. _Saya thought as she pressed her hands against her stomach.

_Never._

* * *

Kai hugged his sister when she walked in. He was also excited; it kind of felt good to be an uncle, even though he gave his condolences for Saya's_ night of terror_ and rape pregnancy. 

"What did she say?" Kai asked as Saya followed him behind the counter to help him do the dishes.

"Twins," Saya said as her face became dejected.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked as he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What am I to tell them of their father?" Saya asked. Kai looked somewhat bemused himself and then he turned his gaze to Hagi. He only wanted what was best for Saya. Saya and her children both, but, every child needs a father. Otherwise, they grow up confused and pained.

"Maybe you could tell them Hagi's their father?" Kai said. Saya looked at him wide-eyed and Hagi's eyes remained half-lidded.

"Um...I-I-uh. Maybe-I-um-I don't know. Why are we off topic? We have a restaurant to run," Saya said as she promptly began doing the dishes. That night she lay awake in her bed looking at the ceiling.

_Hagi? Should I tell them that Hagi is their dad? But then, they'll ask why he and I are not married and why they look nothing like him...UGH! Parenthood is so frustrating! No, it doesn't matter. I won't tell them of their father. All that matters is they have a good future free of Chiropterans and battle._

Saya concluded, finally falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"When do we strike? If we are to kill Saya's Chevalier than we should do it now," James said. Phantom chuckled and grimaced in amusement. 

"You're much too hasty my friend. Let Saya rest another night with her Chevalier," Phantom said as he looked at his motionless army of Chiropterans. They were just standing there; waiting to be given orders. They were in the same warehouse Phantom raped Saya in; it seemed like a perfect hiding place.

"You're hesitating, Carl," Amshel said.

"Yes, but for a good reason. We need to attack when Saya least expects it," he said.

"You only want to rid her of her Chevalier because she has feelings for him as well as you do for her," Amshel mocked. Phantom's face remained impassive and dominant.

"There's logic in why I want Saya to be my mistress. She is bearing my children; therefore she will be my bride," Phantom said cruelly.

"Pity, you are the only man who's touched her. Not even her Chevalier, who's stayed with her side-by-side for many decades, has yet to make her his," Amshel said.

"And soon, I'll make him a terrible home in hell!" Phantom promised, smashing a box under his hand with jealousy and hate in his eyes.


	23. A Day In the Life of the Grim Reaper

I feel so sorry for Carl. I watched episode 37 part 1 at you tube . com. He was turned against his will. And he seemed like a very sweet guy before that, and AMSHEL WANTED TO USE HIS BODY AS A TEST SUBJECT!

THAT MONSTER! HOW DARE HE HURT SUCH A SWEET AND GORGEOUS MAN! And sorry I haven't been on; class field trip to Spring Field and it took forever!

Well, I sympathize with Carl. He and I are both a little demented but we all are. I'll have Solomon try and connect with him in the story and remind him of what a kind person he was before he was turned. But at least he got rid of that haircut; I think he's much more attractive with long hair.

IT'S SO SAD THOUGH! But it's the insane Carl I love!

* * *

He was simply lonely, was he always _this_ lonely? He recalled far back before he knew Diva, maybe even before he met Solomon that he was kind. However, that was his weakness; he was a fool. The day he was presented before Diva he was afraid and willing. He was pondering about the woman before him and why Amshel asked Diva to give him some of her blood. 

"_I have brought him to you," Amshel said to his queen._

"_What do you mean** 'him'**?" Diva asked, opening her eyes._

"_I'd like you to honor this man with your precious blood," Amshel said. Diva gazed atthe man Amshel was referring to, some trace of delight in her eyes. She smiled softly._

"_Very well, I'll give him blood," Diva said as she began to lift herself from the divan she was slumbering on._

"_But, only because I think..." she said, moving her hair away from her face and beginning to walk away from the divan. She is ambling toward Carl, in spite of fear Carl backed away one step. Only to find Diva was behind him._

"_..You look delicious," Diva complimented. She pressed up against his back, her hand touching his neck and chin. He flinched fearfully._

"_S-Solomon," he called out in fear as Diva pulled him back. He's trembling and now he feels he doesn't want this anymore. _

"_Do not be afraid. You are chosen," Solomon consoled with an ashamed gaze in his eyes and face. Diva ripped open his shirt and dug her fangs into his neck. He gasped, eyes widening; still unaware of what was happening._

Diva never loved him, yet he felt deep down love was all he ever wanted. And soon, he hoped, after all is complete, Saya could be the one to show him that love. In the beginning, he never wanted to be a Chevalier. However, as the years passed by he began to enjoy his immortality, perpetual youth, imbuement, and power.

Then, that one night when he saw Saya in Vietnam. Motioning her blade belligerently; killing everything in sight without hesitation or thought. Only with rage, pain, and belligerence. He was stricken with passion and envy for his beautiful enemy. From that day on to his death he wanted to kill her for his own satisfaction. He called her _his _Saya;

_Or else James will kill my Saya_

_Yes, yes, Saya was mine and I almost killed her._

_What did you do to Saya?!_

_We're finally seeing the Saya I remember.  
_

_Now let me show you just how excited I am!  
_

_Now, come to me._

_Let's dance!  
_

_How dare you get in my way?!_

It didn't really matter how he portrayed Saya to his passion. As long as people knew she was _his _to kill and love there was no distinction. However, when he was cloned he realized something. He realized that in Saya would never love him, dead or alive. He realized that he had to take what he wanted by force. Just like all the blood he took from those innocent girls. They all were so beautiful, and ever so delicious. It felt so deliciously evil when he drank the life from them. It was beyond _wonderful_ when he watched them suffer because of him; cry, bleed, and beg because of him.

And how amazing it was to watch Saya do the exact same. It could compare to nothing else. No even when he wanted to kill Saya. It was just so satisfyingly revengeful to make Saya suffer and watch her lament her tribulations. That is how he would have her love.

_I come to you tonight mad with passion_

He knew he had to have her in life and die with her at the end. He knew he had to make her his bride even if it meant coveting her in any way possible. Even if it meant taking that love from her, physically or emotionally. How amazing it would feel to take everything from Saya until she had nothing left...

Until she nothing left but him.


	24. In the Arms of My Enemy

Her eyes twitched as sunlight hit her eyes. Her stomach unsettled, she shot open her eyes and ran to bathroom. She heaved up the contents of her stomach. She pulled her long hair back. Headaches, vomiting, back pain. She could handle this for a few months. She flushed and walked out of the bathroom with her stomach still upset.

"Saya," Hagi said, walking up to her from down the hall. Saya leaned against the wall with her right arm wrapped around her stomach.

"I'm fine Hagi, just morning sickness," Saya said. Her legs were wobbly and she could barely walk. She almost fell; Hagi grabbed her and held her against his chest.

"You're trembling Saya," Hagi told her.

"I-I know. It's the enzyme, sorry if I scared you," Saya said as she pulled back from Hagi's embrace. She leaned against the wall as she walked, Hagi following. She halted soon after and stood up straight, her back still turned to Hagi.

"Hagi, when Kai advised me to tell my children that you are their father," Saya said, Hagi nodded his head. Saya turned to him; her face so innately pure and innocent but eyes so plagued.

"Hagi, I want that to be true. I want that to be true so much!" Saya cried, falling into Hagi's arms and hugging him. Hagi wrapped his arms around her waist, hands on her back.

"Saya, I do not mind if you tell them I am their father," Hagi said. Saya looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Pain and denial gloomed lucidly, and acceptation gloomed so translucent like mist to the pane.

"You don't understand Hagi! When I left you behind at the Met I was drowning in sorrow and questions. I-I couldn't help but look at the twins. I thought of them as my own for a moment or two. Then I realized I could never bear children because you're the only man I loved and wanted to share everything with. But the children I bear...They are from someone I hate and I am to destroy him no matter how many times he returns. I know you'd never hurt anyone unless they wanted to hurt me, and I fear that if you go after Phantom he'll kill you."

"And you and I cannot attend to the opportunities that will be offered. I wanted you to come back so badly when I awoke early, I felt something was not right. And maybe, if you were there, you and I could overcome those obstacles together. And when you returned I wanted to give you your heart's desires like you have for me. Instead, I obligated you to fight with me again and the outcome was unspeakable. I never wanted that for you, I want you to live freely even if it means leaving me behind to fight that psychotic rapist alone!" Saya confessed, getting her words jumbled up into different emotions and memories. She just couldn't articulate anything correctly when she felt saddened or distraught. Hagi wiped the tears from Saya's face, his expression still impassive. They both fell to their knees, Hagi holding Saya in his arms and watching her weep.

"Saya..." he looked down at her. He cupped his hand under her chin and looked into her eyes.

"I could never leave you behind. Even in death I will still be with you and it shall remain that way until the end of days," Hagi said, their faces neared. He kissed her cheek, tasting the tears of his beloved. He could almost taste the sorrow and repentance.

"I love you, Hagi." Saya whispered before she began to resilience and finding solace in Hagi's arms and words.

_I love you too, Saya_

* * *

That night Saya avoided Hagi; she just couldn't look at him without thinking of her children. She sat next to her window and rested her head in her arms. 

_It's not fair! I cannot have what I want because I want Hagi to be happy! I want him to be happy and yet I think of myself because he thinks of only me! But, if it makes him happy I must accept it. I have to._

"Saya!" Phantom's voice filled the air. She shot up from her sorrow, beginning to resilience.

_I have to do this._

Her eyes glowed scarlet and face overcome with impassive fury. She ran outside with her Chevalier. No one was there.

"You're getting warmer Saya! Come, think of only me tonight! Think of only killing me!" Phantom mocked, she removed the sword from its sheath. She sliced her palm into it and the crimson streamed like rivers. Hagi and Saya walked discreetly in the streets, being guided by Phantom's voice. He exited from the shadows of an alley.

"Phantom!" Saya shouted, this time with more anger.

_For my children, for Kai and my nieces! For Miss Julia and Mister David and Lewis! And most of all for Hagi, I will sculpt a painless and free future only for them all! With this sword in hand I will die tonight for them! I will die in the arms of my enemy surrounded by monsters and mortals!_

"Saya, why so tense on this lovely night? This is the sixth anniversary of the night we conceived our children and just round the time it began," Phantom mocked, Saya yelled in anger as she ran toward him.

"Saya!" Hagi yelled, Phantom moved passed her. The sound of spilt blood and sliced flesh filled the air. She turned around hesitantly.

"No.." she whispered, falling to her knees and dropping her sword. Hagi lie there before Phantom's feet. He's in a pool of blood with stakes impaling through his body.

"I came here tonight alone for this purpose, now nothing can stand in our way," Phantom turned to Saya and ambled toward her. She sat there on the ground, her head in her hands and eyes weeping. Phantom pulled her up into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Be calm Saya, now you and I can be together," Phantom teased. Saya tried to push him away but his embrace was too strong; even as a human. His blood soaked hands touching her skin; sharing the feeling of Hagi's blood. Phantom was chuckling at her tears and at his success. His hand on her back and other on the back of her head. Saya peeked over Phantom's shoulder, watching Hagi bleed to death.

"I'm sorry Hagi, please forgive me." Saya whispered, grasping Phantom's shoulder and crying her heart out. There is nothing she can do.

* * *

We all know Phantom's a psychotic rapist, right? In my opinion...I think he got too kinky with the girls he killed.

Not just bloodlust but the other lust...

I just made myself puke because of that thought. LMAO!


	25. Persistent, Driven By Love and Hate

Just got on a read the reviews. Sorry, I'm editing right now! Spring Field took forever!

* * *

Why was she doing this? Crying in her enemy's arms like an orphan seeking the comfort of a complete stranger. 

"Saya, with no one in our way we will rule together. I don't want to kill you when _our_ children are born. Come, be with me," Phantom whispered, his lips against her cheek. Her eyes widened, tears still within them. She gazed at Hagi; a soft groan escaped his mouth.

"Hagi..." she whispered, he wasn't doomed. He arouse from the ground, pulling the stakes out of his flesh. Thank God none of stakes hit his heart. Blood pouring out of him like a crimson waterfall. Phantom turned his head and chuckled, holding Saya tighter against his body.

"Persistent aren't we? Driven by love and hate," Phantom said, turning around and holding Saya aggressively as he turned her to face Hagi. His right arm around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. His fingers trailed up and down her neck and through her hair in an impish caress.

"My Saya, my soulmate born unwanted, watch as I rid you of your Chevalier," Phantom intimidated, still holding her. His hand moved to her stomach, he grimaced.

"Give Saya back to me. I won't let you have her!" Hagi shouted feebly, his wounds slowly healing up.

"Saya is pregnant with my spawn! I have made her mine so she will be my bride!" Phantom shouted. Phantom released Saya and walked away from Saya a few steps.

"Forgive me love, I cannot let you dance with another when you come with me to this party alone," Phantom said as he charged at Hagi. He knocked Hagi to the ground.

"Hagi!" Saya shouted however she realized there was only one thing she could do. She picked up her sword and it still has her blood on it. Though her blood would have no effect on her, the blade would be useful. She knew what she had to do. Hagi stood up, endeavoring to fight but he was too weak. He lost too much blood.

"Pity, if I were you I would have danced with Saya a long time ago," Phantom mocked, lunging his claw at Hagi's torso.

Slice, right through the stomach. He lifted Hagi up, placing his human hand on Hagi's heart.

"Let me end your heartache," Phantom mocked, his hand transforming into a claw. He held his hand back; ready to strike him when he heard a scream. He relinquished his hold on Hagi and threw him to the ground. His Saya was on the ground on her knees. In a pool of her own blood. Her sword sliced through her stomach and her hands trembling as they cinched her sword's hilt.

"Saya…" Phantom said. Tears flooded from Saya's eyes. Saya's eyes glowed red with much more pain. She knew she could not stab Phantom because of his controlled exoskeleton and his cleverness. However, he had to protect the whim he so passionately hunted; Saya. And he had to protect the beings within her allegedly pathetic body; his babies.

"If you don't leave I'll move the blade deeper into myself and bleed to death. I will die as will _our_ babies. I know you don't want that," Saya cried. Phantom was conflicted, however, he knew Saya would never kill her children; even if they _his._ He ambled up to her and crouched before her, forcing her to look into his face. He set his left hand on her sword's hilt, moving her thin white hands away. He pulled the sword out of her and Saya screamed in pain. As her head fell forward to cry Phantom grabbed her and leaned into her face.

"Foolish girl," he said as he began stoking her hair. He set a hand on Saya's wound, feeling it heal and her blood run through the webbings of his fingers like ribbons off a doll's yarn hair.

"As long as I'm here, and as long as you bear my children, I cannot allow your demise." Phantom promised and then he kissed her lips gently. Saya soon felt his presence disappear after that, and then she collapsed to her side and fainted suffering from the pain in her healed stomach.


	26. Weak In Diverse Ways

Saya awoke in a white room and became quite aware that she had been placed in an infirmary. She felt the needle in her arm and also some weight lifted from her body. She sat up to see Julia watching her from the corner. Saya smoothed out the wrinkles on her pink tank top, her clothes had been changed.

"Julia-san..." she said, rubbing her eyes before coming back to realizing the events that took place prior to this.

"Hagi!" she shouted, trying to get up but Julia set a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back into her bed.

"Saya, Hagi is stable and resting. However I have some bad news for you," Julia said. There were tears in her eyes.

"When Hagi brought you in you were writhing in pain even though you weren't damaged. He told me of what you did in order to protect him. But...when you did that...you.." Julia hesitated.

"Tell ME! What happened to my body?!" Saya shouted in fear and anger.

"..You cut the umbilical cord of one of the twins in half. It bled to death inside the womb and you required surgery in order to remove the dead fetus," Julia said, showing her the x-ray with sadness in her eyes. Saya held her head in her hands; she killed something she loved from someone she hated.

_He-he made me...I-I had to...As God as my witness I will have my vengeance!_

* * *

"The plans were not successful. Saya stabbed herself in order to save Hagi," Phantom told his cohorts. Amshel chuckled smugly in amusement. 

"You are so vulnerable to your whims. Solomon was right; you are always driven by your passion. My little younger brother," Amshel mocked and Phantom began to looked annoyed. Phantom struck him down; making three gashes in Amshel.

"Weak! You call me weak when I have complete control over you and James and possibly thousands of Chiropterans?! Weak, you are weak. Your passion for Diva had led to so many outcomes and very few good. You are weak sir, you are the weak link and I should dispose of you as soon as possible. You show very little use to me," Phantom said with anger. Amshel's wounds healed up and he bent over on his knee to show respect.

"Forgive me brother," Amshel said, however Phantom gave no rebuttal until a few moments later. They stood in complete silence until Phantom turned around to look at him, smugly.

"Pity, if you would have let me kill my Saya in the beginning this would have never happened." Phantom jeered as he walked away to forage the town for blood.

_Solomon._

* * *

Saya sat next to Hagi in his bed; he lie still and silent. She could see his body was healed, but he was feeble from battle and hemorrhaging. She touched his cheek with her fingers. _I'm so very sorry Hagi...I should have thought of something different. That way you couldn't have used the rest of your strength to bring me here._ Saya thought as tears rolled down her cheeks and under her chin. She grabbed Hagi's hand and placed it on her stomach. 

"Can you feel the child? I can feel it," Saya said dejectedly. Julia walked up to her and touched her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Saya, but we don't know how long he'll be comatose. Perhaps he'll awake in a few hours or when his mind is able to deal with the physical pain," Julia said, trying to encourage Saya to stay alive and sanguine.

"I-I just want him to feel that he sacrificed himself for not only me but for my children...for the only child I have left," Saya said, squeezing his hand and hoping for the best. She smiled tentatively with a soft look on her face.

_He's strong; he'll make it through this, _Saya hoped.


	27. Sacrificed, I'll Do As You Wish

The blood in his mouth tasted fresh and delectable. He wiped the remaining drops of it from his lips and walked away from the corpse of a young female. Every female he ever drank from always had a semblance to Saya. Ebony hair, oriented features, and wide eyes portraying emotions he found so appealing. And all fearing him; afraid they might get hurt when dealing with death.

_Let me see how my bride is doing_

He jumped into the night sky, Phantom, bearing the same appearance as death itself.

* * *

Saya had not realized she fallen asleep next to Hagi. She remembered lying down next to him and wrapping her arms around him. So that he could feel she was safe and would always be with him as he would with her. She squeezed his hand again. She gave him her blood before. However, in his comatose state his body was unable to process it and it leaked out of his mouth. Suddenly a sound similar to a reverberation and an anger yell filled the air. She turned around, the window's shattered. A force pushed her body back, she almost fell on Hagi. However, she regained her balance and turned around.

"I should finish him now, while we still have one child," Phantom mocked. Saya stood in front of Hagi, protecting him.

"How do you know?" Saya asked. Phantom disappeared and then a blue stream in front her made her realize he was not gone. Phantom twisted her arms behind her back with one claw. The other claw on her stomach. His mouth near her ear.

"I sensed it when you stabbed yourself, I could not allow another one of our children to die," Phantom whispered. He threw Saya aside and turned to Hagi, ready to kill him. Saya grabbed a sharp shard of glass beneath her hand and sliced into her palm immediately. It streamed with her blood, as if naturally stained glass. As Phantom was about to strike Hagi she ran toward him and motioned the glass shard toward him.

Nonetheless he was still astute and turned to Saya. Grabbing her wrists and forcing her still.

"Foolish girl, learn your steps when learning to dance!" Phantom yelled, throwing her back onto the ground. The security ran in and began shooting at Phantom. However his flesh forced the bullets out and he stood there blood soaked and amused. He ran toward them, slaughtering them inclemently. Saya pressed her hands over her ears and shut her eyes. How much more could she take? In her feeble condition and pregnancy there was a limit to how much she could tolerate.

"STOP!" she shouted as Phantom came to the last man. He threw the man aside and looked at her. She, too, was blood-spattered from the butchering, blood mixed tears on her face.

"Please, just stop it! Leave everyone I love alone and I'll do as you wish," Saya said, anticipating to Phantom's desires. He smirked smugly and ambled toward Saya. Picking her up into his arms and hugging her in an almost solacing manner. Saya began crying and whimpering. She knew what Phantom could do to her. However, it was the only way she could save Hagi and her family.

"You'll be with me, Saya, from this day and evermore." Phantom whispered before disappearing into the shadow of daybreak. Saya, willingly in his arms and blood soaked.


	28. Kiss of Death

100 REVIEWS! AN MOSTLY GOOD ONES AND HELP! I LOVE YOU ALL! GOOD THINGS WILL HAPPEN TO YOU! LOVE YA'!

YOUR ADVICE IS THE BEST!

* * *

They stopped on top of building; Phantom released Saya and let her come to the ground to sit. She looked at up at him with pain and anger. She stood up, setting both hands on her stomach. The sun glowed behind her, the shadows accentuating the intricate detail in her goddess face. 

"The shadows are only so natural with your beauty, as is your sword. You were so bloodthirsty back then, soon, you will be like that always," Phantom complimented as he neared her. Saya backed away, her feet hitting the edge of the building.

"I wouldn't walk any further if I were you. In your condition you won't be able to live jumping from this building to the ground," Phantom said. Saya thought of Hagi and anticipated to Phantom's commands again. Phantom grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. Saya was trembling and her blood thirst unquenched. She knew Phantom sensed this.

"You are tense Saya; you haven't had any blood in a while. When our child needs it the most?" Phantom asked, pulling her. He pushed her against the exit door on the roof, Saya wriggled in his grasp. His face neared hers.

"Saya, I'm going to give you some of my blood. It won't kill you. But I need you to stay still. It would be unfortunate to squander blood. When it is the only thing keeping us and our child alive," Phantom said, he kissed her forehead softly to reassure her. After that he bit into his lip and blood trickled down his chin. Saya's lips were trembling as Phantom's mouth neared hers. Phantom started to speak when his lips were just an inch away. His fingers stroked the side of her mouth.

"You shouldn't tremble, be still," Phantom said, his lips lightly touching hers.

"I won't!" Saya shouted pushing him aside and running. She couldn't go with him; she couldn't. She had to go back and protect her family at all costs. Nonetheless, Phantom was astute and jumped in front of Saya. He neared her and smirked.

"Come now Saya, you are a Chiropteran like me and you must feed!" Phantom said angrily as he cinched Saya's upper arms. He forced her to the ground so his body weight could be on top of her and prevent her from running. The blood dripped onto Saya's face as his lips neared hers. Their lips touched, Phantom forcing her to drink his blood as he pressed his lips against hers. His hand came under chin, keeping her head in place so she couldn't move it. She grabbed his shoulders trying to fight but her grasp relaxed and her arms set aside. Their lips departed soon after, Saya's eyes wide open and body still. Phantom set a hand on her cheek as he pushed himself up off her.

Phantom's blood tasted chillingly sweet, it frightened Saya that she might enjoy feeding from him.

"Good girl," he said, Saya's head fell to side and her eyes closed. She just had to part from this world for a little while.

* * *

Phantom came into the presence of his followers. Saya slumbering in his arms; her face expressed obligation and hurt. 

"Well, you were certainly successful," Amshel said. Phantom set Saya down onto the ground and crouched beside her. He placed his claw on her cheek, smudging the blood and tears.

"She truly is beautiful, soon, I will have my Saya back," Phantom said, removing his hand from her face. His fingertips stroking her cheek.

"I remember when you wanted to kill her so badly, you risked our brotherhood just to taste her blood," Amshel mocked. Phantom stood up, spitefully glowering at him. He removed his mask.

"I realize now that a _world all our own_ must exist in the world of mortality, forever," Phantom said. James walked up to Saya; by his eyes one could tell he had a yearning to kill her.

"She's awfully calm; she couldn't have come willingly. Especially while knowing about the preparations you have for the offspring," James said.

"She came willingly to protect her Chevalier. Although she seemed tense so I gave her some of my blood. She composed afterwards and fell asleep," Phantom said.

"You gave her some of your blood?" Amshel asked.

"Relax brother, my blood cannot kill her. After being experimented on for so long the blood Diva gave me lost its potency. You of all people should know that, shouldn't you, Amshel?" Phantom asked wryly. Amshel sensed his displeasure and backed away into the shadows. Phantom scowled at James, signaling him to leave.

"Let me and my bride be," Phantom ordered and James anticipated. Phantom kneeled next to Saya again, leaning into her face and placing a solacing kiss on her lips. He could still taste the blood he had given her.

"Hagi..." his name muffled beneath Phantom's lips as Saya spoke his name.


	29. It's Nice To Make Your Acquaintance

The helicopters arrived in a mere few hours after sunset. They carried along two large titanium containers that would carry the Chiropterans back to the facility. Saya awoke from her dream by the sound of the rotating blades. She knows she's in the helicopter, and in Phantom's arms too. She wriggles but Phantom does not release her. Instead he leans into her face and kisses her.

"Silence, my subtle little flower," Phantom solaced, the shadows beneath Saya's eyes made her look ailed both ways. Her body felt fatigued, however her mind grew active. Phantom's hand came to her cheek and Saya placed her hand on his. His memories were in her head now that his blood flowed through her veins. Her eyes trembled as she experienced the pain he had undergone. She gasped, grasping Phantom's hand and breathing heavily.

"It won't last long, accept it." Phantom said, watching as she undergone the same pain he did. As she undergone the affliction of being turned.

* * *

Hagi's eyes opened. He breathed in deeply and shot up from his bed. 

"Saya!" he shouted. Julia turned to him.

"Thank God you're awake. Saya's been abducted by the Phantom and is nowhere to be found," Julia told him with worry and panic on her face. Hagi stood up immediately and dressed in his usual attire, not caring if Julia was in the room.

"Hagi, how are you going to find them?" Julia asked.

"Karel will know. If they are not here, that means they are where Phantom was cloned," Hagi said.

"They are already questioning her." Julia told him. Hours passed before they received a valid answer.

_America, all I know is that they're in America. I was from another facility that was linked to the main facility_.

* * *

Saya stood there before a mansion. She turned around endeavoring to run, however, Phantom was behind her and grabbed her. He leaned into her face and chuckled. 

"Cry for me," he said.

"Cry," he mocked; grabbing Saya's left wrist and pulling her along. Soldiers, Chiropterans, and Chevaliers following them. When they entered the mansion it looked like any other regular mansion. Chic furniture and burnished marble floors in large rooms and staircases of auburn wood; a normal mansion. That is, until they entered a large elevator with titanium walls. The elevator came to a stop after a minute or two. The doors opened to a lab. Saya pressed herself up against the wall, not wanting to enter and endure more pain.

"Saya, do you want me to kill Hagi and your family?" Phantom asked cruelly. Saya turned her head to the side and tears streamed down her cheeks. Phantom set a hand on her cheek and pulled her head forward. He doesn't want to hurt her now, not physically, anyhow. Saya shook her head and was coerced to follow him.

Clone 154's head crooked up and he looked through the small glass window his door had.

_Saya. I can smell Saya's blood._

He heard a girl shedding tears, being forced to walk beside someone she hated. He was right; Saya was walking by his chamber with Phantom cinching her left wrist. Saya halted, pulling Phantom back a step and the creatures surrounding them ceased walking. She looked to the left and saw the pair of eyes watching her through a window.

"So-Solomon..." she whispered piteously. Phantom pulled her away and they continued walking until they reached this large room with machinery that even Saya didn't recognize. They walked up to a man; Phantom pulled Saya in front of him.

"I've brought Saya, sir," Phantom said. The man turned around and leaned into Saya's face.

"It's nice to meet you. Please stay awhile. You won't be a bother," the man said as he chuckled smugly. He looked up at Phantom.

"So, this is the woman who is bearing your children?" he asked.

"Child; she killed one by her own will. However, that is not the matter at hand. Do what you must with her and then send her up to my chambers," Phantom said, throwing her into the arms of the man.

"Who made you in charge?" the man asked.

"I believe that I am the one who controls the Chiropterans, am I not, Mr. Smith?" Phantom asked before walking away. Saya's eyes widened.

_No_. She knew why she was here.


	30. Desires, Sanction, and Offers

When Phantom left Saya wanted him. She wanted him to take her away so she could not undergo anymore pain. Yet, at the same time she felt relieved that he was no longer there to hold her or touch her in ways a man shouldn't without sanction. Mr. Smith grabbed her arms and bound them with handcuffs.

"Saya, you don't know how excited we are. When we heard you were pregnant we grew so enthusiastic. Soon we will have the DNA we need that will make Phantom and the Chiropterans immune to your blood. And its all thanks to you and Carl's lovemaking," Mr. Smith said cheerfully but in a mocking tone.

"Lovemaking? You ordered him to rape me!" Saya whispered angrily.

"That was his favorite part. As long as he could enjoy himself he went through with the plan," Mr. Smith said. He brought her to a lab with a dozen scientists.

"So, this is our subject?" one of the scientists asked. Saya eyed a scalpel on one of the table and roughly forced herself away from Mr. Smith, only to be grabbed by two burly guards. If she didn't have the handcuffs on she could have succeeded.

"Run the tests, take the scans. Phantom will be expecting her when you are done with her," Mr. Smith said. One of the guards stroked her hair, his breath flowing through her tresses.

"Phantom, eh? It's a shame that he's so selfish," he teased. A slim female scientist with black hair interrupted.

"Boys, you know better. Now leave Saya with me and my staff. We have some very important tests to run," she said, the guards rolled their eyes and walked away. Saya was sent to a small room to change into a short hospital dress. When she exited the female scientist took Saya's arm gently and led her to a bed where she was held down by three scientists and strapped to it. The female scientist rubbed her forehead and exhaled kindly.

"We're not going to hurt you, we're just going to run some test," she promised. She held an empty syringe in her thin white hands. She is paler than Saya and much slimmer in an unpleasant way. However her voice was tranquil and solacing. Saya lied on the table trembling and cold.

The needle went into her arm, sucking blood from her veins. A moment later she removed the needle from her arm and gave the vile to another scientist.

"Take this and use it to develop the enzymes that we will need," she said.

"Yes Jaime, ma'am," He said before walking out of the room.

"Saya, we need you to be very still for the next one," she said. The next syringe was larger and the needle thicker.

"We need some of your bone marrow. We can't give you an injection that will kill the pain," Jamie said, guiltlessly puncturing her flesh and breaking into the bone. She ignored Saya's muffled screams and pain caused movements. The pain came and went in a few moments and her flesh healed.

The table was pushed into the next room where the light was dim and Saya was placed in a machine. They attached wires to her head and then they injected her with this fluid that made her feel thoughtless and absent. When she returned a group of scientists stood around her, quite intrigued.

"Much more, unusual brain functions. Shall we test her senses now?" one asked. The tests continued for an hour or two. Rather they tested her intellectual abilities or took x-rays. All the tests made her want Phantom to come and stop them. This was only time she wanted Phantom to be her hero.

Nonetheless, her hero did not come. After the tests were complete they entered the room where the first test was taken. She saw the scalpel again and tears flooded into her eyes.

"Please, kill me," she implored, however, none of the scientists listened.

* * *

She was given another dress to wear, a pink one that accentuated her curves perfectly. She knew where she was being sent and she did not like to think about it. Would Phantom dare touch her again? She did not know, but she prayed for her savior. 

For some reason, she hoped that the Carl she received from Phantom's blood was still inside him. That was Carl she wanted to be with; the sweet one who wouldn't dare touch her without sanction. The one that reminded her of Hagi...and perhaps even Solomon.

The guards presented her before two doors. She was forced into the room, only seeing Phantom there. Though not in his 'specter drama attire,' instead he wore his blue kimono that made him appear humane. He took a sip of blood from a wineglass and eyed her.

"Would you like a drink?" he offered.


	31. So Close Yet So Far, Patience

He stood up from his seat and walked toward Saya, holding a wineglass in his hand. Saya stepped back as he neared, only to find that her back was up against the wall in moments. He offered her the wineglass filled with blood.

"Feed," he said.

"I'm not like you," she snapped, turning her head to side and her hair covered her face.

"Drink it or I'll make you drink it. I know you don't want to go through that again," Phantom teased, Saya remained hesitant for a moment. Saya turned her head and held out her hand to the wineglass. When it seemed she was about to take it she slapped it to the side and it shattered against the floor. She ran to the other side of the room, Phantom is walking toward her in a calm matter. He halted in his steps for a moment and looked at Saya.

"The sword suits you better than a dress. Though I must say you look ravishing, especially by candlelight. Now, come to me. My bride," he said as he held out his arms, beckoning her to hug him.

"Come Saya. I will solace you and complete you," he said gently. He was not trying to hurt her like before, but his personal intentions were the same.

Saya turned her head aside and tried to be quiet; for if she would open her mouth she did not know what sounds of pity would be heard. Or what pain and colors would be poured down her throat. Phantom began to amble toward her. Unscented candles lighting the room, a tempting drink, a well made bed; the perfect setting for lovers of any sort. However, Saya did not want Phantom as her lover. Her mind froze on the being she was enamored of, but if she were to call out his name he would not hear her.

_Hagi..._ her mind whimpered. Phantom continued toward her at a slow, steady pace. His arms still beckoning her. He was in front of her now, setting his gloveless hands on her face. The feeling of his skin frightened Saya, she did not want to feel his skin against her own again. He leaned into her face, his breath touching her face. And suddenly she's panting to prevent herself from bursting into tears.

"Hagi..." Saya's lips mouthed.

"Forget him, I am the _only_ man who will love you," Phantom whispered. In complete silence Phantom leaned forward to her lips, attempting to kiss her.

"Please..Don't..." she whimpered. Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes now. Phantom's lips were just a moment away from touching hers. Once again its still and quiet...She wished it was over before it began.

"Don't be scared, Saya. This time, you'll be mine," he teased. He was referring to being Saya's first, that he had been hers instead of the other way around. His upper lip brushed up against hers softly, Saya's flinched. His lips pressed against hers. Saya's mouth paralyzed in fear, her lips trembled against his. Which remained firmly against hers in the most lustful manner. Saya pushed Phantom away and ran to the windows. Only problem was that the windows were barred inside and out like a human cage. She grasped the bars and tried pulling them off; however, she wasn't strong enough. A cold breath came down her neck, hands set on her shoulders.

"Just try and relax. I promise you will enjoy yourself," he promised her. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her up against him. His mouth to her ear, Saya moved her head aside. Her eyes closed and trembled as she held back the tears. Phantom whispered undecipherable words in her ear. His hand traveled down her thigh. He planted soft kisses on her neck in the most teasing manner. Saya trembled and a soft whimper escaped her trembling lips.

"My Saya, you're shaking," he teased.

"But you mustn't fear my body; my passion and love. It will all be yours when I make you mine," he whispered in her ear. Saya pulled his hands away and ran to the doors. She twisted the knob but the doors were locked too.

_No, not again. _She pleaded. If only she could put those words into her mouth and speak them. However, she was consumed by so much fear and panic that her voice went numb. She felt his presence behind her and she swiveled, she backed herself up against the door. His body was a mere few inches away, she could feel the heat his flesh was giving off. He's excited from the thought of having her.

"Saya..." he whispered. Two fingers slid up Saya's stomach and the space between her breasts. His fingers trailed up her neck and to her chin. He cupped his hand under Saya's chin and pulled her near. His other hand on her back, unzipping the dress.

"Complete me..." he whispered, his lips a mere inch away.

"...With this body," he whispered as his lips neared hers and his fingers caressed the left side of her face.

"Hagi...Please no," Saya called to her lover and cried for her enemy to cease. But he didn't, his lips brushed up against hers and his hands continued their work with her body. Saya pushed him away and ran, her dress clinging to her body. She noticed the wineglass on the dresser next to the bed, it had blood in it.

_He can't control the one I use to be._ She remembered, reaching out to the wineglass. Unluckily, Phantom grasped her wrist and pushed her onto the bed, he smirked as Saya looked at him fearfully. As she tried to get off the bed Phantom forced himself on her. She wriggled as Phantom grabbed the sleeve of her dress and started pulling it down. His lips on her neck, he ignored Saya's whimpering and muffle cries. He's caressing Saya's thigh now and kissing her neck.

"Be _mine _and _all _mine!" he teased. In response Saya lie still and set her hands on her stomach. She was more concerned about the baby than her own physical virtue. Phantom gently slipped the dress off the upper half of Saya's body. He kissed the exposed flesh of Saya's breasts gently and moved downward. He planted gentle kisses on her soft tummy and smirked. That was his creation growing inside Saya...Why should he harm it?

He got up off her and walked out of the room. Leaving Saya to cry herself to sleep.


	32. Even Evil Cries, To Repent the Past

Phantom walked the halls of the lab, anger and impatience in his eyes. He wanted to be with Saya again so badly, of course lovemaking was out of the question. Saya did not want him physically, either way it made no difference. He recalled how he became so distraught over the thought of James killing _his_ Saya. He'd stand there holding back his breath and breathing in anger and sadness. His fists clenched and passion rising in the most distasteful manner. He'd had gotten so infuriated one time he felt his body nearly transform, only you be solaced by Solomon.

_Solomon._

A security section surrounded a single room he passed.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

"Clone 154 is losing his mind, he's been clawing and banging the walls trying to escape," a security guard said. Phantom shoved through the crowd and up to the door.

"Sir, what are you doing?" a security guard asked as he typed in the code to open the door.

"I'm going to speak with an old friend," he answered as he entered. Solomon was in human form; despite his hand was a claw.

"I've been waiting for you," Solomon said. Phantom looked at the claw marks and gashes in the deep walls.

"You want to see _my_ Saya? I'll kill you if you go near her," Phantom threatened.

"Carl, you've ravished her enough. Leave her alone or I will kill you with my own hands!" Solomon threatened. Phantom's eyes flashed with a stream of light.

"Fool, you don't realize that I can have you killed and you will never see _my S_aya again?" Phantom threatened, Solomon stood silent.

"Your silence assures me that you understand. You can't have Saya, but, when our daughter grows to marrying age you have our daughter. I don't want to have to kill you, Solomon. You are more than just a blood brother to me. Good night," he said as he turned around to exit.

"I remember when you were sweet, when you were the Carl I enjoyed being around. Look at you now, you hurt what you love instead of loving it," Solomon said. Phantom halted and chuckled.

"Rest well, brother." Phantom said before leaving, with a small trace of sadness in his voice. The past he had lived...how it pained him so.

* * *

Saya lie there in the bed, relieved Phantom was gone. He had been gone for about an hour and Saya tried to repress her sadness. She pulled the removed part of her dress over her chest; the sleeves barely clinging to her arms. When she heard footsteps approach the door she shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep. The door opened and she recognized the sound of his footsteps. She pressed her head against the pillow and cried in a humming tone. Her body quivering as she was hoping he wouldn't ravish her again.

He came onto the bed, lying next her but not touching her. Saya didn't respond to his decision.

_Please just go away._

Phantom set a hand on her shoulder, pulling the sleeve back up and zipping her dress up. Is he just playing with her now? His lips touched the nape of her neck, Saya whimpered. Her fingernails dug into her palms, trying to suppress the urge to cry from his touch. The next thing she knew Phantom pulled her into his arms and against his chest. Saya's eyes went wide with confusion and hurt. Phantom was hugging her; his right arm around her waist and his left hand on the back of her head. She could hear his heart beat, their hearts beat as one.

"Cry for me." he ordered. Saya couldn't repress it any longer. She grasped him firmly and let out a painful cry and sobs; burying her head in his chest. Not realizing that Phantom, too, had a tear running down his cheek.


	33. Confusion and Choices

Watching Saya cry was probably the most deplorable thing he had ever done. However, he enjoyed holding her and her holding him. They set aside their differences and became trapped in their own dejection. It felt...Good. To shed a tear from his eyes even though he wanted to just collapse into Saya's arms and weep. Just this once, he hoped, Saya would be the one to solace him.

He pulled her closer into his arms; the candles grew dimmer and the lighting somber. He kissed her forehead as more tears shed from his eyes. Nonetheless, as a resilient person, he soon composed and began to respite.

_Solace me; complete me, with these tears and arms._

* * *

Saya woke up the next morning, alone; thinking last night was just a dream until she saw the wineglass. Her eyes trembled from the memory of Phantom. The way in which he tried to ravish her, however, it only lasted for a few moments until came to his senses and let her be. However, something else from last night stunned her. When she was crying in his arms, she could almost feel him swallow his pain and cry for a moment. Even with that single tear she knew she could save him. Save him for what he has become, a monster; Carl was still inside him. 

"You're awake," Phantom said as he entered the room. Saya looked away, somewhat ashamed of her previous thoughts about last night.

"Breakfast is being prepared for you downstairs; I've set up your attire in the wardrobe. Take a shower and do what you must. We're expecting you within the hour," he told her before he left. _He-he almost seems humane, the way he looks at me when he doesn't want to hurt me. _Saya thought. She looked around the room with her eyes and saw another door. She entered it and there was the bathroom. She took a shower immediately and then dressed herself in a black dress. At least this time Phantom had offered her a chic dress that was not as taut as the last one.

When she exited the room two guards escorted her down stairs to a large dining room. The table was long and made of marble. Before it rested an elongated grate and above it a portrait of Diva.

"Mind if I join you?" Phantom asked, sitting in the chair across the table.

* * *

"Tell us where we can find your facility!" David demanded. Karel shook in fear as he placed a gun to her head. 

"Forgive me, I can't," Karel said. She closed her eyes as David pulled the trigger. She fell back out of her seat, her body motionless. Blood poured from her head and eyes frozen in fear and relief.

"Damn it!" David shoulder, banging his fist into the wall with anger. It would take weeks to track Phantom down now, perhaps months even. His phone rang and he answered.

"Any news?" Julia asked.

"No, I shot her and she's dead. She wouldn't give in," David said.

"DAMN YOU! It will take weeks to find the accurate location!" Julia shouted in frustrated tone.

"I know, but we know the lab is in America. All we have to do is find something linked to the company's data base," David said. Julia was silent for a moment.

"The-the dagger, the chip!" Julia said before hanging up; leaving David without a farewell.

* * *

When breakfast ended she was escorted by two guards back the room. She was alone again._ I have to get out of here._ Saya thought as her eyes searched the room. 

_N-No. I can't leave. I-I can help him, he's lonely and hurt. Perhaps even afraid. I can help him. He is after all...the father of the baby. Our baby...our baby?_

She set a hand on her stomach and fell to her knees.

"The father of my children?" she questioned herself.

"Our baby?" she whispered. She smiled softly as she thought of the child.

_But-But I can't let him hurt her. If I can't help him then I'll...I'll kill him._

* * *

"Mr. Smith, you'll find this very int'resting," Jaime said as she looked into the microscope. Mr. Smith looked into the microscope and was astounded. 

"What is it?" he asked.

"You told us to make enzymes using Saya's blood. We made an enzyme that will help Saya gain back her blood potency so the proper testing for the Chiroptera can be preformed. It will also increase the rate of growth for the fetus! If we inject her with it now the baby can be delivered within two weeks from tomorrow!" she exulted, and then she looked down.

"However, this could cause certain damage to Saya's brain. She could lose control, permanently," Jaime said.

"No matter. Phantom gave her some of his blood like I ordered him to. So if we mix his blood correctly with the enzyme he will be able to control her in such a murderous state," Mr. Smith said.

"You didn't let me finish. After she gives birth she'll be comatose from it and awaken belligerent and incorrigible! We'll have to inject her with a relative enzyme. But it will cause her excruciating pain. I-I don't want to do that to her. You're destroying someone that is very beautiful," Jaime said.

"Destroying?" Phantom questioned as he walked up to them.

"Why hurt the thing you love? Give her the enzyme, her friends will catch on soon if we aren't hasty," he said before walking away. Mr. Smith nodded his head to Jaime, approving the Phantom's orders.

* * *


	34. Bloody Passion

Saya was brought down to the lab in a few hours. She was placed in a room with no restraints, only several guards, Amshel, and James. Jaime walked up to her, holding the syringe in her hand.

"Saya, I'm going to inject you with an enzyme that will have the fetus grow faster. Though there are certain risks I've been ordered to give it do you despite them," Jaime said. Saya set her hands on her stomach. She looked up, eyes glowing red.

"No!" she shouted; running and knocking the guards down. She grabbed a sharp object off the table, sharper than her sword. She streamed it with her blood as James and Amshel neared her. They began to attack, Saya jumped toward them and stabbed Amshel in the eye. He crystallized in moments.

"I should kill you now!" James shouting, transforming into a Chiropteran. Saya coated the object with her blood again and lunged toward James; stabbing him in the eye as well. The guard jumped after Saya and pinned her arms behind her back. She struggled and yelled in anger.

"I won't let you hurt my baby!" she shouted. Her determination fortified by these words as she pushed the guards away. She ran to the doors, they opened in a hurry. She ran out, running faster than she ever had before. However, when she got to the elevator she was seized by Phantom.

"Let me GO!" she shouted, struggling again. This was just not a mood swing from her hormonal condition. It was maternal instinct to protect her baby. Jaime ran in, panting and exhausted.

"Fa-fast runner," Jaime said. Phantom looked down at the struggling Saya; he sensed some insecurity inside her. And some sort of bloodthirsty hunger. She clawed at his arms and kicked like a wild dog begging for scraps of meat.

"Give me the syringe, I'll inject her. She'll be much more comfortable in my arms," Phantom said. Saya struggled more as Phantom was handed the syringe.

"The shoulder, just above the scapula," Jaime said. Saya resisted more; however, it was futile. The needle was in her shoulder and enzyme flowed in her blood. Her body felt weak and she fell to her knees, Phantom still having her in his grasp. This was not only a symptom of the enzyme, but it was from the lack of feeding as well. When a Queen in pregnant she must have feedings from her Chevalier. She had drunk Hagi's blood a few times, but without Hagi she could not feed.

"She's tired; she hasn't fed since yesterday morning. Our child needs blood to stay able in the womb. She'd been neglecting the thirst," Phantom said. He took the scalpel from Saya's hand and wiped the blood off it. He cut a deep narrow slit into his palm and swilled the blood from it into his mouth. Saya wouldn't take his blood willingly, so it had to be by force. Placing his mouth on hers he forced her mouth open and poured the blood into it. Saya, who felt too weak to fight now, drank the blood and composed.

Phantom set her on the ground and she lie there; eyes half-lidded and body still. His blood might not be the blood she needed; however, it was of the Chevalier who fathered the child in her womb. It would suffice to the child's growth and well-being in such a state of dependence.

"She must learn to control herself," Jaime said, crouching down to get a better look at Saya. Phantom chuckled, setting a hand on Saya's face. He admired the blood on it from Amshel, James, and the other guards.

"The belligerent one is the Saya I want. Soon enough I will have obtained my power, child, and bride from one action," Phantom said; recalling that night in the warehouse. He finally understood how Diva felt after being with Riku. Knowing he has done something for a reason and that it had worked out as planned; was the most pleasurable sensation. Jaime nodded her head in approval. Agreement, however, was far from her expression.

"Yes, but, will you be able to control her?" Jaime asked, unsure of the enzyme now.

"I believe you know the answer to that." Phantom said, picking Saya up and carrying her away to respite in his bed.


	35. Bloodlust, Inner Conflicts

"Okay, I'll install the chip into the computer. However, even after that it will take weeks to track the location. Especially if there are any hacking viruses," Julia said as she looked at the chip in her hands.

"Let's get to it." Kai said as he got his tool box ready.

* * *

Saya lie in Phantom's bed, writhing in slow small movements. His memories were back, his pain, and his encumbers. Her eyes shot open a blood red tint. The taste of copper in her mouth, the taste of blood, distinctly it was his blood. 

"What's-what's going on...?" she questioned, her body shivering a cold. The pain came over her again, the turning was happening. This is how Hagi and Riku felt when she turned them. It felt like her body was being torn apart from the inside out. She let out a painful cry and began to respite a minute later. Vietnam glowed through her head; this was of the enzyme taking over. Her eyes glowed lurid red. She screamed in anger, Phantom watching her and was amused.

"Good Saya, you're becoming the one I want," he said. Saya stood up from the bed and ran out the doors; in a rave of rage and madness. He followed and threw a dagger at her. Saya used it and butchered all the guards that came at her. Smiling and exhaling in pleasure by the taste of blood.

"Carl! Cease her!" Mr. Smith ordered as he and Jaime ran in. Phantom nodded his head and grasped Saya's shoulders.

"Saya, that's quite enough for today," he said, Saya's body relaxed as she closed her eyes. She opened them again a moment later and turned around to Phantom. She lunged at him, pinning him up against the wall and digging her fangs into his neck and drinking his blood.

"How wonderful! My Saya is accepting my blood!" Phantom said, wrapping his arms around Saya, embracing her to drink more of his blood. It felt absolutely wonderful!

"She should have listened.." Jaime said.

"She did, she was ordered not to kill. However, she wants to feed," Mr. Smith said. A minute or so later Phantom forced Saya's fangs out of him and pushed her aside. Saya rubbed her head and opened her eyes to their natural color.

"Wha-what happened?" she asked. She looked down at the bodies and the dagger in her hand. Her attire was blood soaked and so was her skin. She dropped the dagger and held her hands to her head. The taste of Phantom's blood in her mouth.

"Good girl, Saya, you're becoming what we all want you to be." Phantom teased, hearing Saya whimper.

* * *


	36. Give In, Obey, Live for the Spotlight

A week and half later Saya was moved out of Phantom's bed and into the lab. Her stomach had become swollen because of her pregnancy and the child had to be monitored daily because of its vital position. Saya would rather be in Phantom's bed than in the lab, in the lab she was experimented on like an animal. People looked at her like she was an alien and gave no consolation.

At least Phantom solaced her and held her in his arms warmly. Though she envied it she'd rather his arms and lips than such dehumanizing cruelty.

"Your and Phantom's baby is doing fine. In fact, we might expect it a little early," Jaime said. Saya looked down at the ground. She was not bound in anyway; there was a punishment now if she misbehaved. This punishment would harm both her and the baby so she had to comply.

"Kill me," she said.

"What?" Jaime asked, overwhelmed. Saya grabbed a scalpel from the table and held it to her womb.

"Please, strike here, in the womb first. I see no reason why the baby should suffer with me. Then once you finish with that strike me in the heart and leave the blade there. It will allow me to bleed to death," Saya said, motioning the blade over her left breast to indicate 'strike me in the heart.'

"Saya, I can't," Jaime said. Tears flooded from Saya's eyes.

"Why not?! I am not bold enough to kill my own child by will. Can you not see the pain you all have inflicted on me?" Saya asked painfully as she recalled that night in the warehouse with Phantom. Compared to that night the experiments were rapture. She pressed her hands against her stomach and cried. She had been hurt physically and emotionally from being forced into bearing Phantom's child. All for pleasure and power and other things she never wanted to be a part of.

"I realize I cannot save Carl...I cannot kill him either. There is only one way to rid me of this world and to save my child the pain," Saya said as she handed Jaime the scalpel.

"Please, if you have any pity for me than you'll kill me," Saya implored. Jamie's eyes streamed with tears as she set the scalpel down.

"As much as I'd like to help...I-I can't. Not like this," Jaime said as she removed her gloves.

"I-I can get you out of here...with Solomon. In your state you might not be able to protect yourself without a weapon or guard," Jaime promised. Saya hugged Jaime and cried.

"Arigatou! Thank you so much!" Saya cried.

"Just promise that you'll never, by no means, want to die again," Jaime said.

"If it will let me and my child live I promise. Oh, thank you. I was so afraid Phantom would rape me again after my child is born. I was afraid he'd hurt the child...Thank you!" Saya exulted.

* * *

That night, the plan was simple. Jaime would arrange an evening ultrasound with Saya as a cover-up. Jaime would free Solomon and tell him of what was happening. Jaime would lead them to the elevator and shut down the security system so no guards would interrupt them. It was that simple, it was that simple.

* * *

"David! The chip blew the computer's hard drive. Apparently there was some virus that created all those fire walls and system shut downs. It will take another day before I can repair it and shut down the fire walls again!" Julia shouted in frustration. She turned to Hagi. 

"I cannot tell where she is, all I know she is hurt and excited," Hagi said.

"Excited?" David asked.

"I'm not quite sure, as this ship nears America I can sense something inside her changing," Hagi said before walking away and out the door.

"Do you think Phantom would do such a thing to Saya again?" Julia asked.

"Maybe he would," David said in a numb voice.

"Did you find any useful information while hacking into the computer base?" David asked.

"No," Julia said, resting her head on her hands and exhaling. It had been quite a busy week.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Jaime said as she opened Saya's door. Saya was fully dressed and determined. She nodded her head and walked out of the room with Jaime. They ran into Mr. Smith on the way. Jaime grabbed Saya's left wrist as if she was taking her by force. 

"Why is Subject Saya out of her room?" Mr. Smith asked.

"I'd like to study the fetus thoroughly and see how it reacts to Saya's slumbering. I'm taking her to the lab," Jaime lied boldly with her facial expression staying the same. Mr. Smith was silent for a moment and smiled.

"Very well, carry on," he said as he walked away. He contacted the security and Phantom.

"Keep an eye on Saya and Jaime," he said. Jaime and Saya came to Solomon's holding chamber. Saya ran in and hugged him.

"Saya," he said as he hugged her back.

"Jaime is helping us escape, we must hurry," Saya said as she grabbed his hand, preparing to lead him out. However, Jaime stopped them and closed the chamber doors. She removed a scalpel from her pocket.

"Solomon, we can't have that implant in your brain explode. If you hold still I can remove it and you should heal immediately," Jaime said. Solomon nodded his head and turned his back to Jaime.

"I'll need you to open your skull, I'll do the rest," Jaime said.

"As long as it is for Saya's well being," Solomon said. This was very bloody, but it only lasted a minute. Jaime dropped the implant to the ground and watched Solomon heal and his hairs grow back. After that they ran down the hallway. As two guards walked by they pressed themselves up again the wall and hoped they'd pass the hallway without noticing. Solomon touched Saya's face and looked into her eyes.

"How are you doing?" Solomon asked concernedly.

"Fine," she responded.

"You know what I mean," Solomon said. Saya was silent for a moment.

"He-he tried when I first arrived here. It-it hurt so much," Saya said just before they began running to the elevator. The door opened, only to find Phantom there, in his whole specter drama attire.

"Saya, misbehaving again?" he said as he neared her, Solomon came between them.

"Solomon, brother. Step aside, this affair doesn't concern you," Phantom said.

"It does, when it involves my Saya," Solomon said.

"A fight for her hand! Quite cliché, but dramatic enough for the climax of this play!" Phantom said as he and Solomon charged toward each other. Solomon threw Phantom aside and pushed Saya into the elevator along with himself.

"Jaime!" Saya yelled as the elevators doors shut. Phantom had grabbed Jaime and bit into her neck. Drinking her blood as her punishment.

"Jaime..."she whispered.

* * *

"You-you only needed her body..." Jaime said painfully, feeling Phantom suck the life out of her. She clutched his arms and trembled. 

"You shouldn't...Damage her anymore..." those were her final words. Phantom finished her off and left her body beneath his feet.

"You were delicious. But onto save the bride," Phantom said He pushed opened the elevator doors and jumped up the shaft. He clawed into the elevator from below, making it come to a halt.

"What's happening?!" Saya shouted as a gash was severed into the ground. Phantom's claw came through, grasping Saya's ankle. She screamed as his other hand came through and widened the gash. He stepped through, his grasp fading as he entered. Saya fell to the ground, Solomon stepped in front if her.

"So-Solomon, leave. Tell the others, I'll be fine," Saya said as Phantom neared Solomon.

"Saya..." Solomon said.

"As my Chevalier you are bound to obey me! Escape and tell the others! The baby and I will be fine," Saya said as she stood up and walked to Phantom. She allowed him to grab her shoulder and pull her away. She cried, pressing her hands up against his chest. Solomon realized that informing the others was the only thing he could do. He gashed another gash into the elevator, on the top, and jumped away.

_Forgive me, Saya._

"Saya, you are quite taxing and I love the way you are when you're angry. However," Phantom said, grabbing Saya's wrists and breaking them. She let out a painful cry and fell against his chest. He wrapped him arms around her and looked rather disappointed.

"We can't afford anymore misbehavior. You'll sleep in my bed tonight if need be." Phantom threatened, carrying Saya out of the elevator and into the lab.


	37. Happiness Can Be Found In the Dark

Solomon flew over the seas for hours until he spotted a ship. He could only focus on saving Saya from the clutches of his little brother. Once, and he could not deny, that he had felt compassion for Carl. However, that was not the case now. His little brother had not only betrayed him but he had ravished Saya. He had granted her pain worse than death.

_Red Shield!_

He landed, and at once he was attacked by security. He stood there, motionless and calm. He lifted his head and smiled. They did not begin to shoot, for Solomon was not attacking.

"I know where to find Saya," he said.

* * *

Saya awoke in Phantom's bed that morning. Her eyes consumed by tears for Jaime. She could just imagine Phantom sucking the life out of her in the most excruciating way. It was all because of her, all because she asked to die. Phantom had bit into her neck once and attempted to drink all her blood. It almost seemed like he was desperate to have her with him. 

_Strike here in the womb first. I see no reason why my child should suffer._

Saya wrapped her arms around her waist and wept. Her body trembled as she felt fingers caress her arm and stroke her hair, which she had yet to trim.

"Ph-Carl," she whispered, she recognized the feel of his fingers. She did not need to look up at him; however, she looked up at him and smiled. He pulled her into his arms.

_Show me the Carl you used to be._

"Feed," he ordered, though now he had control over Saya, she could not defy him. Digging her fangs into his neck and drinking his blood. Either way, she had no choice. He would force her down and force her to feed, giving her an amount of his choice. Whereas, if she fed willingly, she could take a smaller amount and not suffer any memory derived pain.

His hands on her back, her arms around his shoulders. It felt weird and made Saya tremble.

She stifled her last sip and removed her fangs from his flesh.

"Good girl," he said and then he left the room for Saya to get dressed. She hugged her knees and cried, moments later she screamed as pain filled her stomach. Phantom walked in, quite satisfied.

"My child, ready to be born. Indeed, this is a fruitful year!" he shouted.

* * *

Saya was taken to a lab down stairs. Phantom waited in the hallway and smiled, talking to Mr. Smith. 

"As for Saya, I'd like her to stay here as our lab pet," Mr. Smith said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Pardon? I'd like to keep her in my bed as both lover and enemy. Moreover, the child is all that will be needed, there won't be much need for Saya," Phantom said, somewhat angrily. He could not wait until his plans could come to life. Mr. Smith chuckled.

"Carl, Carl, Carl. Yes, we only needed Saya's body but you've grown too far attached. The game is rigged, Saya, as our queen must sacrifice herself to save her king. She will prove an excellent test subject," Mr. Smith said.

_Mr. James and I should just kill you now. However, we need the Chiroptera first._

Mr. James walked in, holding a tiny being in his arms wrapped in a blanket.

"A girl! A beautiful baby girl! With your eyes too!" Mr. James exulted, gently placing the baby in Phantom's arms. Of course, soon, she would be in her cocoon stage so there was little time to get acquainted. However, he did take time to look at his child. The child smiled and giggled at her father. She wrapped her tiny hand around his finger and opened her eyes. She looked much more like him than Saya, though in a feminine way.

Phantom's eyes looked so sensitive when she smiled. His child, his and Saya's child. For Saya, that night in the warehouse was torture, but it resulted in something so beautiful. He had never thought he could create something so beautiful that was allowed to be in his arms. The only beautiful things he had ever created were the victims he had so mercilessly slaughtered. But now, he had created something that Saya would never find grotesque or wicked; but beautiful.

"Diva," Phantom decided her name. He placed Diva back in Mr. James's arms. After his first Queen and lover, somewhat dramatic.

"I'll take her to the lab to get the blood withdrawal. I'll call you down when time comes. It's a shame Saya never got to see her baby," Mr. James said. Carl looked at him rather annoyed; how could they not allow her to see their child?! He wanted Saya to see what beauty they created; what beautiful creature they both loved. That this creatures showed that they were one.

"How is Saya?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Comatose, as Jaime predicted." Mr. James answered before walking away.


	38. Immunity, Vunerablities Are Obtainable

Mr. James stuck a needle in the baby's arm and she cried.

"_Shush_ Diva, it will only hurt for a moment," Mr. James solaced, rubbing her tummy and smiling. He pulled the needle from her arm and set it down. He picked her up gently and held her against his chest.

"Cute little thing," he said as he placed her down in a cradle-like containment pod.

"How is the subject doing?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Good, sir," Mr. James said, watching the child begin to drift into a slumber. She sucked her thumb and turned over on her stomach.

"She really does look more like Carl," Mr. James said.

"Don't get too attached. Begin creating the enzyme for Carl. I believe the paperwork for that is done," Mr. Smith ordered as he walked out of the room.

_Just wait. Retribution is your result._

* * *

"How many more days until we reach the flying point?" David asked Lewis. 

"Three mon, we better be ready," Lewis said as he turned his gaze to Solomon. Solomon wore something similar to an army uniform, and it fit his physique perfectly.

"Just let me kill Carl," Hagi said as he entered the room.

"I promised that I'd make Carl pay for touching Saya in such a way. I will not let him go unpunished...For touching my Saya," Hagi confessed.

"I'd like to kill Carl too," Solomon said. Hagi nodded his head in agreement and left the room.

"I see why my Saya loves him," Solomon said.

* * *

A day passed since Saya gave birth. Phantom was called down the lower level lab where his child was placed. 

"Carl, the enzyme is ready. If it works correctly you'll be immune to Saya's blood," Mr. James said as he stuck the needle in Phantom arm. When he pulled the needle out Phantom fell to floor writhing pain for a minute. When the pain ended he stood up and chuckled.

"Make the implant explode," Phantom ordered. Mr. James nodded his head and walked over to a titanium table with controls. He pressed the button and Phantom fell to the ground, clutching his head. Minutes passed before he stood up, his brain fully healed and no crystallization.

"It worked, wonderful! It's a shame though that I am the only Chevalier who can use this enzyme. My genetics, Saya's blood and genetics, a perfect combination for the Chiroptera species." Phantom said. He looked over at his baby.

"She will be useful." Phantom said, walking away.

* * *

Nightfall came quickly that day. Phantom sat beside Saya in her bed. In her comatose state Phantom regretted showing her mercy the night he brought her here. He so desired to make love to her again, and he enjoyed kissing her skin. He remembered how good it felt to rape her, it was amazing. At least for him, and it could compare to nothing else. Although for Saya it was not love making; the way he groped her and impregnated her.

Mr. James walked in with a syringe in his hand.

"This will be very painful for Saya. She won't be under your control until morning so she will be kind of absent and confused. Once I inject her I need you to give her some of your blood. That's the only way this enzyme will work properly on her brain," Mr. James said, Phantom nodded his head and picked up a scalpel from the table. He incised a deep cut into his hand and swilled the blood into his mouth.

"Ready?" Mr. James asked, nearing the syringe to Saya's arm. Phantom nodded his head, leaning into Saya's face and setting his hands on her shoulders. Mr. James injected her with enzyme and told Phantom quickly to give her his blood. Saya's eyes shot open as she accepted his blood into her system. When their lips parted Saya lie still and wide-eyed.

"Saya..." Phantom said. Saya began screaming and writhing in pain. He could only imagine the affliction the enzyme was causing her. Moments later Saya fell back onto the bed, eyes wide and confused. Phantom picked her up, as he was about to exit Mr. James asked;

"What are you planning to do?"

"Saya is my bride, isn't she?" Phantom asked, walking away to his chambers with Saya in his arms.


	39. Regretful Love

Saya looked down at her hands; they held a wine glass filled with a crimson substance. She sat on a bed in a slack hospital dress covering body. Lips trailed down her cheek to her jaw, the room was dark. Hands rummaged her body in a ravenous manner; almost groping. A demonic hand cupped her chin and turned her head to the side. Fingers running through her hair in the most caressing yet deniable manner. Softness came over her lips, his lips; Phantom's lips. His lips are traveling down her neck and his hands forcing her down onto the bed. Saya dropped the wineglass and it shattered. Blood flying into the air and falling onto the floor. She wriggled and kicked, somewhat unaware of what is happening.

She wanted to scream but her voice is numb and no words come to mind, her face reflecting a saddening display of emotions and entreats. She wriggled again but Phantom pinned her arms to her sides and she lie still beneath his weight. His fingers traced the shape of her body and he smiled blissfully. Saya's heart pounded softly, the blood rushing. He could feel his body pressure with passion, and he couldn't take it anymore.

He removed his kimono, leaving him in nothing but his pants. He leaned into her face again and kissed her, his hands wandering under Saya's dress to her ribcage. Saya squeaked and wriggled, an instant later Saya pushed him aside and squirmed away to the other side of the bed. However, Carl grasped her and pushed her down against the mattress.

Phantom's lips narrowed into a sadistic smirk as he leaned into her face and kissed her again. His lips moved down, just above the collarbone he opened his mouth and bit deep into her flesh. Blood trickled down Saya's neck and soaked into her dress. Phantom's drinking her blood, and as he is Saya's thirst grew. Saya squeaked and then she screamed softly, the bite felt painfully pleasurable.

She felt him remove his fangs from her flesh, licking the remaining blood from her neck. His lips moved upward to her face. Saya eyed his neck and dug her fangs into his neck, swilling his blood.

"Good girl," he says as his hand runs up her thigh. The next thing he knew Saya kissed him, wrapping her hands around his neck. She craned her neck back, allowing him to kiss her neck. With his lips trailing up her neck to her mouth Saya turned her head to the side.

It wasn't until Phantom removed her dress she started to freak out again, she was naked underneath that dress. She squirmed beneath his weight and gained her freedom; trembling as she hugged her knees, pressing her tiny body against the bedpost. Phantom smirked, he was bare as well. He touched Saya's face and solaced her with impishly gentle words;

"Don't be frightened, my bride. Now you will be mine,"

Saya squirmed as he kissed her lips; he pinned her to the bed. Saya's legs were parted and trembling as Phantom pressed himself between them; Saya's hands lie on his back. She wasn't used to this like of contact; she could barely comprehend what was happening to her body. Phantom stroked her hair and kissed her neck at first, toying with her. When Saya ceased trembling his lips began to work downward. He made Saya feel apprehensive as he caressed her breasts. He took her left nipple between his fingers and teasingly began to suckle like a newborn child. He bit down softly on her breast, blood filled his mouth and he savored the taste, his tongue trailing over the flesh. Saya squeaked, her lover's lips were soft and gentle against her chilled skin. And his fangs felt wonderful inside her flesh. Her hands found his hair and she fiddled with the ebony locks, grinning bemusedly.

Her lover's lips moved upward, Saya's hands slid down Phantom's neck as his lips met her jaw. His hips pressed against hers, moving against hers that made Saya's parted legs bend. Her nerves were going haywire as a warmth pooled inside her. With every caress her lover touched her with she was either moaning, screaming, or squeaking. She was confused when Phantom's eyes met hers and he grasped her hand. His fingers slid between the webbings on her own and he kissed her knuckles, soon moving her hand above her head and restraining it there with his own. He then positioned himself, their skin so lightly touching as he thrust, which only made Saya attempt to free herself. Saya screamed as he did so, unable to take it. With her free hand, she grasped his right shoulder and made him bleed, trying to cope with the slight discomfort. However, her tentative discomfort didn't stop her lover. He collapsed onto her when he immersed himself within her depths; rocking and wriggling against her. He smirked and moaned at her screams. She attempted to free herself by clawing into his back, but her eyes glowed and she knew she wanted to have intercourse just as bad as he did. He licked the his blood from her fingers and palms, his fangs sometimes touching the flesh. With her sanction he began to thrust harder and faster, either making her scream or wriggle. And with every kiss or caress his lover moaned in the agony and pleasure he gave. When he thrust last he erupted inside of her, her back arching at the action and she squeezed his back erotically, he did not oppose the movement.

He ended it and collapsed next to Saya; she was panting and sweaty, it was well near dawn and soon Saya lie asleep in a curled ball. Her lover stroked her hair and smiled softly; she was Phantom's forever.

* * *

The next morning Saya woke up in Phantom's bed tangled in a blanket. The sunlight hitting her eyes is what woke her up. Her body bare and neck sore from being bit into. She grabbed the hospital dress from the bottom of the bed and slid it over her body. Phantom entered the room and grinned. 

"What did you do to my body?" Saya asked angrily, standing up from the bed. Phantom smiled at the memory of last night, how wonderful it had been. At the most, Saya had accepted him after putting up a fight. Then again, she was not fully aware of what had happened.

"What did I do to your body? You and I made love, of course you don't remember. That's the enzyme's fault and I apologize. Perhaps another time we can spend another night in my bed," Phantom said. Saya growled in anger and just wanted to kill him now. However, she felt dizzy and fell to her knees.

"Perfect," Phantom said. Saya looked up; her eyes glowing a bloodthirsty red.

"Obey," he commanded as Saya stood up.

"Let's find you someone to feed from, better yet, to kill." Phantom said, placing his mask over his eyes and chuckling


	40. Battle for Love

"You look well rested," Mr. James said as Phantom entered the room. Saya had been placed in a large chamber with a number of doors on the sides and also given a sword. The room was completely made of titanium and had an observation room above it; where they were.

"I was up late with Saya last night. Chevaliers don't have to rest," Phantom said, recalling the wonderful memory.

"Should we send in the Chiroptera now, to test them?" Mr. James asked.

"Yes, let's see how powerful they are. And I wish to see my Saya consumed by madness and rage again," Phantom said. Mr. James was about to push the button but stifled.

"Are you sure? Diva's blood cost them their hard exoskeleton, with its vulnerability Saya can rip open the heart and kill it," Mr. James said.

"Yes, I'm sure," Phantom said. Mr. James pushed the button and slowly Chiropterans exited from their containment room. Saya looked up and held her blade to her chin. She yelled in anger and ran toward them.

SLICE!

She cut one if half, its body fell to the ground.

"If its heart is cut off from the rest of its body it won't be able to heal, even if its heart is damaged. The head is also a weak spot; that's why be made the spine thicker," Mr. James said. Saya sliced off another Chiropteran's arm, it grew back. She waved her sword about in a rave of anger and madness for countless minutes. In the end she stood there surrounded by the corpses of Chiropterans. Blood marked her face like a warrior's symbol. Her blood spattered attire and physique matching her angry face. She craved more as the flesh's aroma thickened.

"Beautiful, I think I'll go down there and dance with Saya myself," Phantom said, leaving. He returned a few minutes later in his whole specter drama attire. Only this time he entered the containment room and ordered Saya to fight him. Saya ran at him, holding the blade above her head in a rave of anger.

No matter how much Saya swung her sword, or how dexterous she was, Phantom dodged all her hits narrowly. Smirking and chuckling, sometimes pinning Saya to the ground and kissing her blood coated lips. Saya would bite his lips and push him away after drinking a few drops of his blood.

"This dance is indeed more exhilarating than the waltz!" Phantom exulted contemptuously, jumping at her and pinning her to the ground.. He loved Saya when she was like this, no one would interfere this time. His kissed her lips lustfully and Saya kicked him off her. In Vietnam he had pinned her to the ground once, though in an attempt to kill her, he felt his lust rise. Saya was just as beautiful now and she would always be like that. In his bed and in the battlefield.

They fought until Saya became exhausted, she ambled toward Phantom; preparing to strike with her weak hands. She lifted her sword, Phantom grabbed the blade. Saya still held onto the hilt, panting and blood soaked. Her hair over her face, a fitting semblance to her luminous red eyes.

"That's enough my love, next party we will dance together. Send in the guards, I want Saya to have a taste of fresh blood," he ordered both Saya and Mr. James. Phantom walked out of the room, moments later several guards entered.

"Devour them!" Phantom ordered from the observation room. Saya ran toward them, slaughtering them and swilling their blood inclemently. Saya stood amidst of the bodies, standing in a pool of blood. Her fists clenched on the handle as she struck the corpses with no thought or sense. Blood spattered everywhere onto her body, she moaned pleasurably as she tasted the blood of a human corpse.

"Should we stop her?" Mr. James asked. Phantom seemed so hypnotized by Saya's actions. She was so beautiful to him.

"Just a little while longer, let me continue to watch this beautiful creature fulfill her duty." Phantom said, somewhat in a passionate daze.


	41. That's What Makes You Human

Saya stood still and held her sword's blade to the ground. She panted like crazy in a silent tone; there was nothing left for her to kill. Her eyes tinted back to normal, she looked all around her to see corpses, blood, and flesh strewn about. She looked down and saw her blood-spattered skin. She dropped her sword and fell to her knees into a pool of blood. The enzyme had receded from her brain, it would be back soon after another dose of Phantom's blood. The only way to escape his influence is Hagi's blood.

"That was quite a performance, Saya. One of the best I've ever seen, though nothing can compare to that night in Vietnam! Now come here, my bloody goddess. While I get to see the sorrow in your eyes before you turn back into the uncontrollable titan I adore," Phantom mocked, motioning his hands dramatically. Saya looked up, forcing her hands to squirm in the crimson beneath her. An exhilarating bloodbath it had been...For the killer.

She picked up her sword and coated it with her blood. She ran toward Phantom, her sword slicing through his stomach as she pinned his up against the wall. She panted, exhaustedly. Phantom set his hands on her shoulders and chuckled. His mouth near her ear as he began to whisper.

"I may have lost my human exoskeleton but I have gained something much more potent," he teased.

"You and I can't hurt each other, now rest my darling. Drink my blood and rest, I have already tasted yours," Phantom mocked, pushing Saya away from him and pulled the sword out of him; throwing it to the ground. His wound healed and Saya stood there, trembling and confused.

"Impossible..." she said before fainting. Phantom caught her and held her. He bit deep into his lips and kissed her, hearing the blood trickle down her throat. Their lips parted and Phantom carried her out of the containment room as a clean-up crew went in.

"Rest well, Saya. We'll be expecting your friends soon and I want you to kill your Chevalier." Phantom mocked.

* * *

Hagi sat on the deck, playing the cello with a depressed hand. The song was sad and low, matching his sullen attitude. 

"When Saya is returned what do you think will happen?" Solomon asked. Hagi stopped playing and tilted his head toward the ground.

"All I want for Saya is her happiness. I do not mind if she chooses you, Kai, or another beloved. As long as Saya is happy, I will be happy," Hagi said. Solomon sat beside him in a spare chair.

"I love Saya, too. However, as her Chevaliers, we both must wish for her happiness. Even if it means leaving her alone for all eternity...I could never do that," Solomon said. Hagi did not respond, instead, he sat there quietly for a few long moments.

"Saya once told me she wants me to be happy. Even if it meant leaving her behind to fight Phantom alone. Even if I was ordered I would not be able to do it..." Hagi didn't finish. Solomon set a hand on his shoulder.

"Because you love her, as do I." Solomon said, both assenting to Saya's future happiness. Only knowing that love and humanity would be her only happiness. Little did they know that future was with Carl.


	42. Coming Undone From What I Am

Saya awoke the next morning, in a fit of rage and frustration. She approached Phantom, angry and afraid. Her body cleansed of the bloodstains.

"Where's my baby?" Saya asked. Phantom looked at her and smiled.

"Of course you would like to see what we have created, together as one," he mocked. He grabbed Saya's wrist and led to the lab facility beneath the mansion. Of course, he was hasty, for Saya would soon be unable to control her Chiropteran half. Already her eyes had tinted crimson and her body trembled, trying to fend off the craving. He entered the room that Mr. James had taken Diva too, it was empty. He opened a small containment pod and took out an oval shaped object.

"Oh dear, she's in her cocoon stage. But," he said as he turned to his lover. He held the cocoon up against his chest and smiled; beckoning Saya to come closer to him. He gently set Diva in her arms; tears forming in her eyes.

"You cannot deny how beautiful our child is. How beautiful Diva is," Phantom said. Saya fell to her knees; her body quivering fiercely and she let out a scream. Phantom quickly took his child from Saya's arms, holding it tenderly against his chest as he watched Saya writhe in pain.

"Diva?" she asked, her hands clawing at the floor. She let out an angry yell and her head craned up, her eyes a blood red.

"Excellent Saya. You're hungry and you must feed. Wait a little longer, I want you to feed off your beloved family," Phantom said.

"They'll be arriving at nightfall." Phantom said. Nightfall arrived slowly that day, however it still came.

* * *

"How many minutes until arrival time?" David asked, loading his gun. He had to shout because of the helicopter. They could not take a helicopter earlier because of the distance and they would surely run out of fuel. This was the most precise plan. 

"Exactly five minutes," the pilot shouted back.

* * *

Saya was once again in the containment room, insignificant guards were sent in for her to kill. Though, she was ordered to drink no blood that did not stop her from slaughtering them alive. She swung her sword, cutting a guy in half and his blood flew into the air and stained Saya's skin and dress. 

"Warming her up, I see?" Mr. Smith asked. Phantom smirked devilishly and chuckled.

"I should warm myself up as well. However, I shouldn't lack Saya the pleasure of killing you," Phantom said, Mr. Smith's face became ravaged with worry and painful curiosity.

"Wha-what do you mean?" he asked as Phantom neared him, Mr. James locked the door.

"What's going on?" he asked. Phantom grabbed him and flew through the observation window. It shattered in shards, slicing Saya's flesh; she healed like she always did. Phantom threw him down before Saya's feet as Saya finished off the last guard. Saya looked down at him, holding her blade to the side and against her leg.

"Enjoy," Phantom said and then he flew away to watch. Saya, whom had already killed a dozen people, had not had enough. She struck Mr. Smith, slicing into his shoulder at first and slicing in deeper into his flesh until he was in two pieces. Her screams of joy and anger filled the air.

She stabbed at his remains, like she had done with the others. Their bodies lie torn to bits on the floor, pooled around by a sea of crimson. Small ripples curved into the pools as Saya ambled toward her fresh kill. She let out an angry yell and attacked the new guards. Her hair tangled with blood, her attire and skin bathed in it.

She moaned pleasurably as she struck the corpse of a guard. She opened her eyes and smirked.

"Good, Saya. I cannot wait for your family and friends to meet who you truly are. Now come, Saya, it is cruel of me not to give you an appetizer!" Phantom said as he flew down a few feet from her. Saya ambled toward him, soon their bodies touched. She stood up on her toes, instead of doing what she was ordered she set her hands on Phantom's face and kissed him until her lips burned from the passion. Then she wrapped her arms around Phantom's shoulders and bit into his neck. Phantom set his hands on her back, embracing her to feed.

"Sir! Red Shield is here!" Mr. James shouted. Phantom smirked.

"Excellent, protect my and Saya's child." he said. Mr. James ran out, deception planned in his eyes.

* * *

Hagi busted open the mansion doors and they all pervaded the room. 

"Where to the elevator?!" Kai shouted. Solomon led them, some troops staying behind to fight the guards. Solomon pressed the button leading to the lab. The hallways were coated in blood; Chiropteran corpses lie about on the floors. All of the Chiropterans were dead, taken by Saya's blade. A russet haired scientist crawled onto the floor, holding her stomach.

"A few of the pure ones escaped. Saya was ordered to kill them..." those were her last words as the sound of hasty footsteps echoed into the hall. A man with thick brown hair halted in the hallway and looked at them. He held a cocoon in his hands, it was Mr. James.

"Saya's child," Hagi said. Kai held up his gun and ordered the man to stay still. Mr. James set the cocoon down onto the blood soaked floor and stroked it with his fingers. Then he stood up and held his arms over his head.

"I do not wish to fight. I want you to kill Phantom," Mr. James said. Kai approached him and did Solomon, Hagi, and David. Kai picked up the cocoon and placed it in Hagi's arms.

"Why are you helping us?" Kai asked.

"I'm not, I'm helping me. Saya is in Containment Room Five on Lower Level Three. Take the stairs, no elevators will take you there because it's highly classified," Mr. James said, he only wanted the money invested into this place. With Phantom and Mr. Smith gone he could have all the money invested into this place.

"Go," Kai ordered and Mr. James ran. Solomon, Kai, and Hagi ran to the stairs. They scurried down them faster than ever before. Once they reached Level Three they scurried into the hallway, soon coming to Containment Room Five. The halls on this level were blood spattered too; the Chiropterans were out of control. At the most, Saya killed them for pleasure and devotion.

The doors to the containment room were locked. Solomon's hand transformed into a machete like claw and sliced through the door. The metal wasn't as strong as the one in his containment room. When they entered the stench of raw flesh filled the air, and the coppery scent of blood accompanying it.

They eyed the two beings standing amidst of the corpses and blood pools. Saya still stood there against Phantom, her sword against his back. Phantom looked at them and smirked.

"Saya, you're..." Kai asked. Saya stopped feeding and relinquished her hold on Phantom. She turned around, holding the blade to the side of her leg again. Her eyes glowing a deeper scarlet than ever before.

It was a shock to see Saya like this. Her blood-spattered body out of control as well as her mind. Never had they seen so much blood on her. Beneath her eyes, pools of crimson trickled down her cheeks in thin ribbions. Almost making it seem she was crying blood tears.

"...Mine. Now you all can see what Saya she truly is," Phantom finished Kai's sentence. Phantom walked around Saya, expressing satisfaction in his face. He placed his mask over his eyes and chuckled.

"Let's put on a show they've never seen before, Saya. Enemies become lovers and lovers become enemies! This will be a wonderful performance," Phantom said, setting both hands on Saya's shoulder and admiring the fragrance of blood on her skin. Saya's sword was motioned upward toward Hagi, Kai, and the others.

Chiropterans entered the room from the doors, two dozen of them.

"Saya..." Kai said. The Chiropterans crowded behind Phantom and Saya.

"...What have you become?" he ended. Saya yelled angrily and ran toward him. She motioned her blade upward, jumping at him and yelling in rage. Kai lifted his gun toward her and shut his eyes.

"Forgive me, Saya," he cried, pulling the trigger and the sound of a gunshot filled the air. However, Phantom pushed him aside from Saya and the bullet only nipped her shoulder. Saya ran at Solomon. Solomon shielded himself, not wanting to hurt Saya. However, he knew that she had to be weakened. He sliced his claw through her stomach. Saya's arms fell to her sides and her head titled down. Her sword still in hand against her leg.

"Saya..." Solomon said regretfully. Saya lifted her head and smirked impishly like a demonic child, she squeaked impishly as well. She grasped his claw and pulled it out of her. A Chiropteran threw Solomon to the other side of the room, obeying its Queen. Several Chiropterans crowded around him.

"This is one hell of a party," he said, his machete like hand glistening with Saya's blood. He sliced through one's stomach, only it didn't crystallize. Instead, it pulled his claw out of its body and threw Solomon to the feet of the other Chiropterans.

"Saya's blood isn't working!" Solomon warned the others.

"Saya..." Hagi said. However, he was smothered by Chiropterans. He tore away the bandages from his Chiropteran hand, struggling to hold the cocoon in his other hand. He struck away their heads and tore into their flesh. Some healed and attacked him again. This time he knew their weakness.

"You'll die first by my hand. For always interrupting my precious time with Saya," Phantom said, his hand transforming into a Chiropteran hand. A spike slid from it as he motioned his hand toward him.

"What did you do to Saya?!" Kai yelled.

"Nothing that wasn't necessary," Phantom turned his head to the side and looked at Saya fighting David. She threw her head up back and yelled angrily, striking David again but only hearing the clang of her blade against his gun.

"_Beautiful,_ isn't she? When I was told by Amshel that Diva wanted to make you her Chevalier she told you that you could have children with Saya. However, that's already been done and one of my daughters was killed by Saya's own hand. Saya and I will rule this world until our lifetime ends and our bodies finally give out on us. Then, our only living daughter will mate with Hakumei's and Getsuei's Chevaliers, kill their Queens, and create a whole new world of pure Chiropteran Queens! It's the perfect ending! As for you I'll make your death as painful as possible," Phantom said. Hagi hit him with his cello case, abandoning the Chiropterans he was fighting. Phantom hit the ground. He roused a few moments later and smirked. He saw the cocoon Hagi's arms.

"Release Diva! Now!" Phantom yelled as he lunged at Hagi. Saya knocked Hagi aside before Phantom got to him. She pinned him against the ground. She held her sword next to his neck. She spotted one of the veins in his neck, she had a craving to drink his blood. She dug her fangs into his neck, drinking his blood.

"Saya! No!" Phantom yelled, but it was too late. His curse would soon be undone as the crimson nectar flowed into Saya's veins.


	43. Honor of Death, Thank You

Saya stood up off Hagi, turning around with her sword still in hand against her leg. She moaned softly, admiring the taste of Hagi's blood. The room was dangerously silent, even the Chiropterans looked like frozen statues of monsters. She wiped his blood from her lips. Hagi stood up, setting his free hand on Saya's shoulder.

"Saya, wake up," he said. Suddenly Saya's eyes widened. She dropped her sword and fell to the floor writhing in pain.

"You bastard!" Phantom shouted, knocking Hagi to the ground. This action sent Diva's cocoon flying into the air. Kai caught it and sensed the living being inside it struggling to be free. It was almost time for it to hatch.

Phantom punched Hagi against the wall, shooting a spike through his shoulder.

"What have you done to _my _Saya?!" Phantom asked. Solomon lunged at Phantom and grabbed him, sending them both through one of the doors.

Saya heaved up the contents of her stomach, as well as blood. The enzymes were forcing themselves out of her body, overpowered by Hagi's blood. Saya's eyes tinted back to their natural color. She screamed as she fell to her side; the remaining vomit leaking from her mouth.

"Saya," Hagi said, David following from behind. Both looked very bloodied and hounded. Luckily, it was nothing serious. Hagi crouched down behind her and set a hand on her upper arm. Saya grabbed his hand with tears in her eyes. The blood on her face mixed with her tears. Saya opened her mouth to speak. She saw what she had done, all this blood and pain.

"What have I done?" she whimpered, curling up into a ball.

"Saya!" Phantom shouted as he threw Solomon out of the (one of many doorways) room. He walked out of the shadows. Saya sat up, Hagi sitting just behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"You were so beautiful. What have these people done to you?!" Phantom shouted. Saya took her sword in her hand and her eyes glowed crimson. She coated her sword with blood as she looked at Kai and the cocoon in his arms.

"Diva, my baby," she whispered.

_His death or mine is for you and you alone!_

"I belong to no one!" Saya yelled angrily as she ran toward Phantom. Outside people were running and the roars of beasts filled the air. The Chiropterans had escaped again and were incorrigible and belligerent. Saya lunged herself at Phantom, slicing her sword through his stomach. Phantom was pinned against the wall, both by Saya's blade and body. Phantom set his hands on her face, Saya's eyes streamed with tears as her face hardened with anger and hurt.

"You should know that your blood cannot harm me," Phantom said. He cinched her shoulders tighter and tossed her to the middle of the room.

**Self-destruction sequence engaged. Evacuate! Five minutes to detonation.**

Phantom pulled the sword out of his body as the building began to shake.

"Get my baby out of here! Phantom's mine!" Saya yelled as Phantom neared her, they ran at each other. Saya yelled, not caring if she had a weapon or not she would kill him. Pieces of the ceiling began to fall, smashing Chiropterans.

"Saya!" Solomon and Hagi yelled as they ran at her. But...It was too late. Phantom had grabbed her and driven a spike through her stomach. She grasped his shoulders, nearly falling do to injury and weakness. She whispered...

_Despite our reasons why...We both will die tonight..._

Almost gratefully to rid herself of the pain...and Phantom.

A large chunk of the ceiling gave out, only to fall on them. The force pushed Solomon and Hagi back.

"Saya!" Hagi shouted, tears, for the first time in decades, running down his face. Hagi was forced out of the room by David. Hagi ran as tears streamed down his face, Solomon by his side also weeping silently. When they reached the helicopters they were hit by a shockwave from the explosion.

_Saya is...Dead._

No one could believe it.


	44. Nankurunaisah

Hagi sat on the ship's deck, playing a sad song. Its melody matched the humming of sea, as well as it did his sullen eyes. Solomon sat there, too, next to him. Both clandestinely mourning their beloved's death. The silence was broken when Kai ran in. Even though he, too, clandestinely mourned the death of his sister, excitement joined in his expression.

"Diva hatched! Would you guys like to come see Saya's baby?" Kai asked. Solomon nodded his head; at least some trace of Saya remained. He stood up and walked over to Kai. Hagi just sat there, continuing to play. Kai and Solomon sympathized and let him be.

_She was so beautiful, maybe if I had killed her like I promised...She would have never felt such pain._

He thought. A tear streamed down his cheek and fell onto his cello. The tune got louder and slower into a more depressing hum.

_Forgive me for breaking our promise. Forgive me for wanting to die with you._

He ceased playing a few minutes later and just sat there. He couldn't play anymore. The tears he had to lift from his soul and dig deep to find his humanity so that he may weep again.

* * *

"She weighs five pounds, a tiny little thing she is," Julia said. Kai picked her up and she giggled. 

"She looks much more like Carl than Saya. Though Saya's beauty shines within that face," Solomon complimented. Diva grabbed his finger with her tiny hand and her eyes shined. Hagi walked in momentarily, his cello case swung over his shoulder.

"Saya said she wanted a Chiropteranless future for her baby. I guess..." Hagi said as he stared to the other side of the room.

"...She got her wish," Hagi said. Hakumei and Getsuei, who were near Diva, hugged Hagi's waist trying to solace him. Tears shed from Hagi's eyes, though his expression and tone remained same.

* * *

They arrived in Okinawa two weeks later. They all gathered around Saya's tomb one day, mourning her sacrifice. 

"Even though, Saya, is not here today. We all know of her sacrifice that she carried out for decades, despite her humanity and love. She had forgone her dreams and hopes and feelings to build our tomorrow. May she rest in peace for forever and all time." Kai said, setting a rose on the tomb's stairs. Diva giggled.

"Someday, Diva, you'll sleep here, too, just like your mother. Just like your mother." Kai said, kissing the child's forehead. Later that night Kai took Diva to Saya's tomb. They found Hagi there, his hair down and a beautiful pink rose was in front of the tomb. The rose's thorn stem wrapped in his hair ribbon.

He was playing his cello, Saya's favorite song echoed into the night sky. Kai gazed up into the stars and smiled, tears running down his face.

S_aya we all love you and we all miss you._

"Nankurunaisah," Kai said as he turned to Hagi.

"We must live for Saya, that's what Saya would want." Hagi said, the song still echoing into the night sky. And for a moment they could hear Saya whispering...

_Nankurunaisah_

Right back at them.


	45. Author's Note

Okay! I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews (not excluding some minor flames.) You all have been soooooo nice to me!

For those who cried about me killing off Saya, I didn't kill her off. The Sequel is posted in my profile, and the Sequel to that one too. This is a three-collection story here. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the fic and enjoy reading the sequels;

I Feel Mortal; Sequel to Unwanted Immortal

Haunted; Sequel to I Feel Mortal


End file.
